Fairy Tail Dragon's Mark
by LunarGloss
Summary: Lucy finds herself living her fairytale romance until on day someone from her past shows up. When this so called friend turns up, her life turns chaotic. Keys, Love, Prophecy, Family, Friends, and Enemies. What more could she want? Her mom, peace, or just him.
1. Chapter 1: I dont Understand

Chapter 1: I don't understand

~Lucy Prov~  
Its been two months since the GMG. Alot has change since then, Elfman and EverGreen got married, Gray and Juvia started dating. That came a shock to all of us. Asuka started learning magic, and Jellal and Erza started dating too.  
Levy and Gajeel have been a little to close to each other alot lately and Levy wont tell me anything.

"Lu'chan!" Levy squealed.  
"What's up Levy." I said.  
"I think Gajeel might like me but I'm not sure." she said as she hugs me.  
"Thats good Levy, but I have to go talk to Natsu now." I said.  
"Oooooh Lu'chan." she said wiggling her earbrows. I roll my eyes and walk over to Natsu who was sitting at the bar.

"Hey Natsu." I said.  
"Luce I..." Natsu was interupeted by Gray  
"Flame brain didn't I tell you Gramps wanted to see you." Gray said.  
"Ice princess don't tell me what to do." he said angry.  
"Gray honey your cloths." Juvia said with a blush.  
"Ahh why does this keep happening." Gray said and puts his arm around Juvia's waist. Then he walks away with Juvia pulling her away from me and Natsu.  
"Lusssy." happy said as he ran into me snuggling into my chest.  
"Luce I'll be back, let me see Gramps first." He said with a nervous grin. I nod in agreement and walk over to Erza with happy on my shoulder.

~Natsu Prov~  
I walk into Gramps office and see Gajeel and Laxus there. "Why am I here Gramps." I said.  
"Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel you guys are the oldest dragon slayers in the guild." Gramps said.  
"Get to the point old man." Laxus said.  
"Natsu, and Gajeel I'm sure going up with your dragons you they talk to you about mates right." Gramps said. I think Gramps might be a little drunk though.  
"Yeah what about it, all my dragon said was you can't stand being far away from her, I wont like it when she talks to other guys, and I would do anything to protect her." Gajeel said with a smirk  
"Correct I know you've all found her, but all of you are just to dense to realize it." Gramps said.  
"I already know who my mate is, Lucy Heatphillia." Laxus said a devilish grin.  
"Dream on I heard bunny girl and shrimp talking about who she likes and your not on her list." he said with his signature gihi.  
"Now you brats quiet down now you know when you mark her it will be permanent." Gramps said and we nodded in agreement. Gramps pointed to the door so that meant leave

~Gajeel Prov~  
As we walk out Masters office I notice shrimps scent in the air. Her scent was the most overpowering out of everybody. Didn't know, but didn't care. I look down at Levy and see her with Lily sleeping on her lap.  
"Yo shrimp." I said.  
"Shhh you'll wake Lily." Levy said with a mean glare.  
"Don't worry about him, he's a heavy sleeper." I said. I look straight at Levy and see her cheeks tinted with pink. *Gihi*  
"What's so funny?" she ask with a devilish grin.  
"Oh nothing just thinking about things." I said. I don't know why Levy so nice to me even though I was mean to her in the past.

~Natsu Prov~  
Laxus doesn't even like Lucy. Lucy not this she's mine. I could rip his head off right now. At least Gajeel said Laxus wasn't on the list I felt a bit of joy. I walk over to Lucy and put my arms around her waist.  
"Oh hi Natsu." she said. She usually hits me when I do that, but she seems more calm this time.  
"Are you sure your my Lucy. My Lucy would of hit me already for doing this." I said. Her eyes widen.  
"Yes I'm your Lucy, I think I'm tired or I think Mira put a calm spell on me." she said. That made me mad that someone put a spell on her. Maybe Gramps was right about what he said when I found my mate. I look at her and see he cheeks light up pink. I pick her up in princess style and carry her out the door.  
"Natsu what are you doing." she said with a squeal  
"To my favorite place." I said as I carry her down the trail and to a hidden oasis.  
"Wow this is amazing." she said with a sparkle in her eyes.  
"I found it when me and Happy went fishing last year. Your the first one I've shown this too." I said. She looks at the beautiful sunset and watches the stars come out. I watch as she lays down on the grass and starts telling me about different constellations. I lay beside her while she talking.  
"Natsu I love it here with you." she said as she blushed. The wind gracefully blows past us and her hair fly's in her face. I reach over and fix her hair about the same time she's about to. Our hands graze past each other and I can tell that I blush myself.

**Hope you enjoy. Sorry if there's any misspelled words**.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Feelings

~Chapter 2: Hidden Feelings~  
~Lucy Prov~  
We gaze into each others eyes. I felt like my heart was about to burst because it was beating so fast. Natsu turns away and looks at the starts again

"Hey Lucy what's that constellations?" Natsu ask.  
"Thats Lupas the wolf." I said.  
"Do you have the key?" Natsu said.  
"No Lupas is a Jeweled Key and thoses keys are told to be lost to the end of time." I said with a sigh.  
"So you have Golden and Sliver keys, plus theres Jeweled Keys. Are there any other type of keys?" he said.  
"Yeah as you know Golden keys are rare, and Sliver keys are common, and Jeweled keys are lost. Then theres Osidian Keys. They are forrbidden to ever be used, because those spirits are punished. Then theres a set of keys that are Platinum. They are more rare than the golden and they are super powerful. They only down fall is that you need to be really powerful to even find one." I said.  
"Man Luce thats amazing." he said with a smirk. He stands up and offers his hand to help me up. I gladly except and he pulls me in his arms with one swift motion. I giggle a little as he scoops me up.  
"Natsu stop." I say with a sparkle in my eyes. He gets an evil gint in his eyes and throws me in the water. "Natsu!" I said with a scream. He lends over, so I grab his scarf and pull him in. We start splashing each other, and after a while we finally get out.

~Mira Prov~  
"Tell me you didn't put a recording lacrima in Lucy pocket." Juvia said.  
"Yes I did and Natsu and Lucy look like there having fun. Come watch it with me." I said with a a giggle. Juvia walks behind the bar and starts watching it.  
"Juvia thinks they look cute together." she said with joy in her voice.  
"Juvia, Juvia, Juvia. Man I just saw her talking to Mira a minute ago." Gray said.  
"What you miss the RainLady already." Bixslow said a evil grin. Gray can be really def sometimes because I think me and Juvia talking was so loud. I see in the corner of my eye that Gray trying to sneak up on Juvia. Juvia squeals alittle when Gray picks here up.  
"Gray"sama" put me down. Juvia said.  
"What did we say about calling me Gray'sama' Juvia." Gray said. She mumbles she sorry and kisses his cheek. I don't think Gray just wanted a kiss on because he kiss her on the lips after that. I thought I heard Happy in the back ground say "He looooooovvvvvvvves her". When he finally realases her Juvia was redder than Erza hair.  
"Gray not in front of the Guild." she said embarrassedly.  
"So what were you two doing behind the bar?" Gray ask.  
"Spying on Natsu and Lucy." She said. The three of us continue to watch Lucy and Natsu.

~Natsu Prov~  
When Lucy and I get out of the water and I dry off fast, while Lucy remains soak.  
"Luce do you want me to dry you off?" I ask.  
"Sure, but don't set me on fire." she said sheepishly. I pull her into a hugs and she slowly becomes dry. She finally gets dry, but we remain like this for a while.  
"Natsu." she said.  
I hum.  
"You know your my best friend." she said.  
"Your my best friend too Luce." I said happily. We finally release and walk back to the guild. Well I carried Lucy back.

~Mira Prov again~  
"Arent they cute. They were hugging each other for about ten minutes. They act like a couple, but they're just friends. I think I need to so something about that." I said a evil smirk.  
"Juvia thinks you shouldn't interfere with love." Juvia said. I just ignore and almost fainted when I saw Natsu carry her back to the guild. Finally Natsu and Lucy gets back and he finally sits her down in one of the bar chairs. I hear whispers from some of the other guildmates about there relationship.

~Back to Lucy Prov again~  
We finally reach the guild and Natsu sits me down in on of the bar chairs. I blush a little when I hear people talk about me and Natsu.  
"Your cute when you blush." Natsu whispers too me. That makes me blush even more.  
"You looooooove her." Happy said. Erza can up behind the cat and pulled away. Then she went back Jellal and sat on his lap.  
"Ignore the cat Lucy and Natsu, we all know you like each other." Mira said too happy. I know my face was brighter than a tomato because of what she said. Mira grabs mine and Natsu hands and drag us to her office. Her office was normal. An oak desk with some really comfy chairs, bookcase, and pictures of the all the guildmates. Her office was right beside master, then was Erza, Gray and Juvia, mine, Natsu, Laxus, then Gildarts.  
"Now, I wanted to tell you Lucy look in your right pocket." Mira said. I reach in my right pocket and pull out a recording lacrima. I was about to scream Natsu stopped me.  
"Why did you put that in Lucy pocket?" Natsu with an angry look on his face.  
"I wanted to see what you were doing. You guys love each other, but you dont want to admit it." she said.  
"What about you, Mira, you have had a crush on Laxus for a long time." I said angrily.  
"We're not talking mine and Laxus relationship are we. You realize when you guys got out of the water you were holding each other than ten minutes." she said.  
I know I blushed I felt it. I look over at Natsu and he a tinted pink cheeks too. Mira then sits at her desk after she destorys one of the chairs.  
"Now sit you too." she said.  
"Theres only one more chair though." I said.  
"Sit in his lap duh." she said. I saw Natsu looking at me and laugh. He goes and sits down and pats his lap for me to sit down. I finally agree and do so.  
"Now I'm going to leave you two alone to talk thing out." she said with a giggle as she was walking out. I hear the door click. She lock us in.  
I sigh and get up, but before I do that he kisses me on the cheek.  
"Natsu!" I said. He looks at me and just grins. I make sure the recording lacrima is off and go back to talk to him. "Well were in this situation so just talk to me." I said.  
"Luce theres nothing to talk about." he says as he gets up.  
"Then why did Mira lock us in here." I said rudely.  
"If I knew the awnser I would of already gotten us out of here." He said gently.  
"I have an idea. Open Gate of the Gaint Crab, Cancer. Cancer will you pick the lock for us." I said.  
Cancer walks over to the door and starts picking the lock and we finally here the click.  
"Thank you Cancer." I said.  
"Anytime Ebi." he said. Then he disappeared with a poof.

~Natsu Prov~  
Lucy is smart. She thought that up in a second. She's amazing and pretty too. Maybe I do like Lucy, but I cant tell her that. I dont want to ruin our friendship. We get out of the office and Lucy goes and talks to Loke who force himself out of the Celestial Spirt World. I growl, I dont like it when Lucy around Loke. He's so flirty, and she likes it I think. I though she's mine, but she around him alot now days.

**I hope you like this chapter. Will Natsu tell his feelings to Lucy or will Laxus first.**


	3. Chapter 3: Love

** ~Chapter 3: Love~**

~Natsu Prov~  
Time Skip 1 day.

After Lucy told me about the Jeweled Keys I knew I needed to find one for Lucy. She was upset when she told me the keys were lost. I have to get one of those keys for her. So I went digging up information about them to see if I can find any.  
"Sorry sir the last person to have had a Jeweled Key was Lelia Morgon, but she lives near the SaberTooth guild." the shop owner said.  
"Thank you." I said and walk out. I had to find this Lelia Morgon. So I travel to the town SaberTooth is in. After I found out where this girl live I went there fast. When I got there the house was huge. Spuce door, brick house, and six windows. I knock on the door.  
"Hello." A lady said. She has raven hair in a braid that goes waist length, a blue tube tope, blue jean jacket, jeans, and a pair of black flats.  
"Hi I'm Natsu and I was told you had a Jeweled Celestial key." I said.  
"Yes why dont you come in." she said. I nodded and walk in. She takes me to the living room. It was beautiful. Spuce wood, cream rug, dark red couch and matching chairs, spuce coffee table. The walls were painted cream and she had a fireplace. "So my secret has been discovered about my key." she said.  
"Yes I guess so." I said.  
"I am a Celestial Spirit mage, but last year when I went on a job, but when I return I couldn't use my magic again." She said with tears forming in her eyes.  
"Which key was it?" I ask.  
"Lupus the wolf. Why do you ask?" She said.  
"Well my friend and I, who is also a Celestial Spirit mage, where talking about the Jeweled Keys." I said.  
"She is, how does she treat her spirit?" Lelia ask excitedly.  
"She hates it when people use their spirit as tools or shield. She doesnt like it when people takes rude about hers. She thinks of them like her parners, and her friends." I said.  
"Thats amazing. Now tell me why did you come wanting to know of key?" Lelia ask.  
"Well I wanted to find this certain key for her." I said.  
"I would be happy to give it to you. I hope that she will treat this key good. Oh and tell her she can come by anytime if she needs someone to talk too." she said as she handed me the key.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I will tell her." The key was sliver like the others, but had a golden edges, it had a wolf's head at the top of the key, then at the botten part of the key it was made entirely of sapphires. It was beautiful.  
I went home as fast as I could to bring this to her.

~Lucy Prov~  
I sat at the bar bored out of my mind drinking my strawberry milkshake. Natsu hasn't been seen all day and he promise we would go on a mission today. Then the doors to the guild open and Natsu comes running in. He grabs my hand and takes me to his office. His office is the same as Mira, but with some fire.  
"Natsu what wrong with you." I said.  
He pulls out a key thats so beautiful.  
"What key is that Natsu and where did you get it too?" I said.  
"I went all the way to the town that Sabertooth guild is in and got this for you. This is Lupus the Wolf. The girl that had it lost her magic and though you deserve it. Oh and she said that if you needed to talk to someone you can talk to her. Her name is Lelia Morgon." He said happily  
"Thank you Natsu." I said as I pulled him into a hug. I release him and kiss him on the lips. I couldn't believe I just did that. "Uh sorry." I said walking out.  
Natsu grabs my wrist and pulles me back.  
"Lucy I'm not sorry you did that." he said as he was bout to kiss me again. It starts out gentle, but he deepens the kiss.  
I hear the door open. We pull apart just when they saw us. I hear Natsu growl  
"Yes Wendy, Mira, Evergreen, and Levy." I said with a hiss.  
"We just wanted to see what the big idea was when Natsu go back." Evergreen said.  
"I'm going to show the guild in a minute." I said. The girls walk out leaving me and Natsu by ourself again.  
Natsu whispers in my ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?" he ask.  
"Yes, anytime!" I said joyfully  
We walk out of his office hand in hand, but we release before the guild sees us.  
"Lucy'san' wanted to show us something so Lucy'san' take it away." Wendy said.  
I walk out on stage.  
"Okay I think Levy might know about this. With Celestial Spirit keys theres six or seven tiers. Starting with Copper which is very uncommon, thens Sliver which are very common, then theres Jeweled know for being lost till the end of time, next is the Golden or Zodiac which are very rare, then theres Platitum which you can't unless your supper powerful, then theres the ultimate which is the Spirit King, last set is the Obsidian or Black keys which are forbidden keys.  
Well today Natsu found a Jeweled Key for me." I said. Some people 'awh' other 'ick'. "Jeweled Keys aren't rarely found, there like the Spirit kings key. So this is a once and a life time opprotunity to actually see one. I want to show you guys this one." I said.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits,

now! O spirit, answer my call and

pass through the gate!

Open gate of the

Wolf Lupus!"

A golden smoke appears and a wolf with sapphire blue coat, and crystal blue eyes. Lupus goes into his true form. He has sapphire blue hair that goes down mid back and very messy, ripped jeans, ripped black t-shirt, black boots, and long claws.  
"I'm Lupus the wolf, please to make your acquintance." he said in a Candian ascent.I hear cheers and he was brought and talk. "I'm a tracker, and fighter, I have a kean sense of smell and can pick up light scents and I use shadow magic or darkness." he said.  
"I'm Lucy and this is the guild. Hope you enjoy being one of my friends." I said.  
"Friend, huh no one never called me that. I'm just an animal to them." He said. That almost made me cry.  
"Lucy isn't like that. We're not like that either. If your a friend of Lucy your a friend to us." Erza said.  
"Call on me anytime star." he said as he left.  
I get off the stage and head straight for Natsu.  
"What did you think Natsu?" I ask.  
"Good as ever." he said as he kisses my cheek. The guild gasp as they see Natsu. I think Mira and Juvia fainted.  
"When did you two start going out?" Erza ask.  
"Since he came back and brough me this amazing key." I said.  
"Good for you." she said as she pulled me into a hug instead she made me dizzy with her amour.  
We walk over to the mission board and pick a mission.

~Time Skip Natsu Prov~  
We were on the train. I had my head resting on Lucy lap and she was rubbing my head.  
"Lucy." I said. She hums. "I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." she said as she kissed my forehead. "I don't understand how you destory the whole house." she said.  
"My dragon instics kick in." I said with a sad face.  
"Your my dragon." she said with love in her eyes. We finally get off the train and happy sleeping in Lucy's hoodie. I walk hand and hand with Lucy and we heard giggles and whispers as we walk by. We get attack on our way there.  
"Open gate of the Wolf, Lupus." Lucy said. The wolf stayed back and waited for Lucy to attack. "Natsu get Erza, Gray, Juvia, Mira, and Wendy and bring them here to help. This person isn't someone we can take on your own." She said with determination.  
"I'm not leaving you alone Luce." I said.  
"I can handle myself Natsu, plus I have Lupus and Loki to help me. Go get them now." She yelled. I listen and ran.  
"Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Wendy help now." I said panting.

~Lucy Prov~  
"Open Gate of the Lion, Leo." I said.  
"So little Lucy Heartfilia has gotten stronger." she said.  
"Lupus make her paralyze with your shadow if that doesn't work then darken the area around her. Leo attack her when she paralyize or when the area darkened for you. Who are you?" I said. The paralyze doesn't work, but the darken area work.  
"You must remember me Lucy, I'm Lena Monroe." she said with a evil smirk.  
"Lucy!" I hear people yelling.  
"You let your guard down girl Open gate of the Petal, Rose." Lena said. A girl that looks like a 16 year old girl, but she's much older. Rose has pale brown hair and same colored eyes. She wears a red dress. She has a flower in her hair and around her wrists. She has a leaf like ornament on her right arm.  
"Fallen Petals." Rose said as petals fell down. The petals were pretty. "Crescent Petals." she said as a blade appear. She rushes at me with the sword.  
"Open gate of the Shield, Scutum. Hurry a shield." I is a young girl who always carries a shield. She has blond hair and brown eyes. She has 6 forms. In each of her forms she is wearing different outfit and different shield.  
"Meele Form shield." she said. The blade hits the shield and disappears.  
"Close gate of the Lion, Leo." I said panting.  
"Open gate of the Birds of Paridise, Apus. Use rainbow wings." Lena said.  
I get hit by that attack and faint.

_**What's going to happen to Lucy. Will Natsu come in time to save her, or will she get kidnapped by**_** Lena.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lucy's Mission

~Chapter 4: Lucy Mission~  
~Erza Prov~  
We see Lucy in our site just as she gets hit and faint.  
"Lucy!" We screamed together.  
"Open gate of the Pony, Equuleus." the girl said. She was wearing a cloak so we couldn't see her at all.  
"Natsu get to Lucy, Wendy clear the darkness, Juvia water lock the enemy, Gray make a barrier between her and Lucy, and Mira take out the Celestial spirits." I said.  
"Right." they all yell.  
"I control the air space." Wendy said as she was lifting the darkness.  
"Ice Make: Frozen Wall." he said as a wall appear.  
"Saton Soul Darkness exsplotion." Mira said as the Spirits disappears.  
"Water Slicers, Water Lock." Juvia said as the woman got hit.  
"Lucy wake up, Lucy wake up." I heard Natsu say.  
"Requip Flame Emporiess, Fire Slash." I said. The woman fell and Gray creates a cage around her will Juvia Water Lock surround her. We ran to Lucy.  
"She's not waking up, Wendy heal her." Natsu said. Wendy hands glow green as she starts to heal Lucy.  
"She still isn't waking up. Crux if your listening pass through the gates." Wendy said. Crux appears. "Look up Apus and the attack rainbow wings." she said.  
"Its attack makes the person who gets hit faints and not wake up for two months." Crux said.  
"Is there anyway for her to wake up sooner?" Gray ask.  
"Yes Celestial Dragon Mark." Crux said as he disappear. We turn and see the women is gone,  
"Nastu she can't get the mark unless your bite her making her your mate that should give her the mark right." I said.  
"I can't do that I have to feed my magic into her and thats dangerous if she isn't awake." he said in a worried tone.  
"You bastered do you want Lucy to stay alive." Gray said as Juvia pulls him into a hug and laying her head on his chest.

~Natsu Prov~  
I lean down and bite into Lucy neck. I feed my magic power into Lucy. A mixture of golden and ruby magic energy swirl around Lucy. I can feel her magic power growing. I release and pick up Lucy and carry her back to the guild. Then a star with a key appears on Lucy neck.  
We rush up to the Fairy Tail infirmary and lay Lucy on the bed. "I think she's going to be okay. Her magic is stable and she stats are normal." Wendy said confidentially.  
"Get the Master fast Mira, then see if he wants you to inform the guild of what happen." Erza said. Mira rushes out of the room and too master.  
"Natsu she's going to be okay, Wendy here, and all of her friends are in the guild thinking about her." Juvia said.  
"Natsu master wants you to tell the guild what happen." Mira said out of breath.

I walk on the stage.  
"Everyone today when Lucy and I were coming back from a job, Lucy was attack. She told me to go get Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Wendy. So we brought them plus Mira to help. When we got there Lucy was holding her own until she was hit by Rainbow Wings by a Celestial Spirit. She fainted and can't wake up at the moment. Crux brought himself over and told us that the only way she will wake up early if I give her the Celestial Dragon Mark. I had to give her the mark or she wouldn't wake up for another two months. The guild gasp.  
"So Natsu you found your mate." I heard Gajeel yell.  
"Yeah I guess so. The only problem we have is the woman that attack her was a Celestial Wizard, and she used another type of magic we don't know about. When I was running to get help I heard her say she was a friend of Lucy, but I don't know. We won't know till Lucy wakes up." I said.  
The guild screams in fury.

~Time Skip~  
Its been five days and Lucy still hasn't woken up. I never left her side. I refused too. I hold her hand gently and I feel my hand squeeze.  
"Luce, you awake." I said.  
"Natsu, ugg my head hurts, and I ache all over." she said.  
"Let me tell the guild your awake Luce." I said.  
I run out the door.  
"Guys Lucy is awake." I scream. I see Gray, Juvia, Levy, Erza, Mira, Wendy, Happy and Carla all run up the stairs to see Lucy.

~Lucy Prov~  
"We're so glad your awake Lucy." Mira said with a smile.  
"Lu'chan' I'm so glad your awake." Levy said hugging me.  
"Juvia and Gray have been worried about you." Juvia said with a grin.  
"Lucy I though you would never wake up." Happy said crying.  
"Wendy has been treating you everday now." Carla said.  
"You need to tell us about that woman." Erza said.  
"Lucy'sama' I'm so glad your okay." Wendy said bowing.  
"Thank you guys." I said. I sit up and look at master standing at the door.  
"Lucy I'm glad your awake now we know of your..." master said.  
"Gramps not yet." Gray said.  
"What do you mean know of my what?" I ask,  
"Of your friend." Erza said.  
"She's not my friend, thats not the Lena I know." I said with a hiss.  
"Who is she then?" Mira ask.  
"It was ten years ago. Lena and I was seven years old, my mom was teaching me and her Celestial spirit magic. I had a love for spirit, but something change in her. She wasn't the sweet girl I remember. This evil flame ignited inside her. She would beat her spirits, torture them. I cried everyday for those spirits. I told my momther, but she couldn't do anything since she couldn't use magic. Lena learn about the Celestial Dragon's Mark and wanted it badly. She wanted to control the whole world. She had one obstacle in her way, me. The Celestial Spirits loved me and hated her. Spirits feared her worst that the Obsidian keys.  
My mother was deemed Queen of the Spirits for the love of them. Making me the princess. Only the queen and princess could handle the Celestial Dragon's Mark. Thats the reason why I was in the way. I'm the only one who handle the mark. My mother didn't actually die on 777, she disappear along with the other dragons. The reason I ran away wasn't just because of my father it was her. She wanted my keys, she wanted my spirit. I ran and finally found you. I knew I couldn't beat her. Neiter could Natsu. We needed the rest or me and Natsu would of been asleep for two months. I knew she would bring out Apus and use that attack. She's had the spirit since we were little.  
"I knew all about her plan. I sense her energy a while ago, but I ignore it since I was always with you guys, I'm the Queen of the Celestial World now maybe not who knows. I also know that the only way to save me from the sleep that Natsu would have to bite me giving me the mark. I know all about that. I did research on that a long time ago. I know by doing that I've become Natsu mate. I know I was putting my life in danger, but I already knew she would find me eventually and kill me." I said.  
"What do we do know?" Erza ask.  
"Well in a few days my dragon slaying magic will appear, and you guys better take shelter when it does." I said with a grin.  
"Why?" Juvia said.  
"I can't be tamed. My spirits and Natsu are the only ones who can help me while I under go the transformation." I said  
"Lucy is this going to put your life in danger?" Natsu said worriedly.  
"No I'll just be changing my magic, and undergoing transformations, like I will have stars running up and down my arms and legs. Then I will have a transformation becoming princess or queen depends on if my mom alive. Then I'll be finish." I said.  
I heard sighs ing relief.  
"Good we don't want our Lucy to change. Wait what do you eat as a Celestial dragon slayer." Wendy ask.  
"Celestial spirit magic, or starlight." I said. I get off the bed and call Virgo and have her bring me cloths. Then take a bath and get change.

~Time Skip Three Days~  
~Natsu Prov~  
The guild still cleaning up after the party we had after Lucy woke up. I hear a scream. It was Lucy. Stars were circling her body attaching it to her.  
"Everyone take shelter Lucy going through the change. Levy went through the change two days ago. She had a iron word tatoo on her neck. Her hair grew a little past and shoulders, and her figure became slimer. Gajeel was way to over protective on her.  
"Natsu get Leo, Lupus, Virgo, and Aquaris to pass through the gate." she said in pain.  
"You heard her hurry up and come out." I said. The spirits appeared and circled her."What do we do?" I ask.  
"You need to sooth her. Keep her calm." I heard Leo say. Aquaris made a water barrier, Lupus check to see if anyone was around, Virgo and Leo was helping people escape. I walk over to her and hug her and rub her head.  
"Lucy everything going to be fine I'm here your spirits are here. Just calm down." Natsu said.

_**Will Lucy transformation go smoothly or will it go all bad. Will Lena attack again or will she stay hidden. Find out in the next Chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Stronger

~Chapter 5: Stronger~  
~Natsu Prov~  
"Shhh Lucy its okay." I said hugging her.  
"Natsu it hurts so much." she said with pain in her voice.  
I couldn't stand seeing her this way but it had to be done. The stars around become bigger and bigger and finally disappear in her arms and legs. Her outfit changes. Now she wearing a short strapples cosmo dress with a slit on the side, her hair grew longer about mid back and curled, white boots that go knee high, and a tiara with a star on it. The stars tatoo's glowed yellow, and Celestial Dragon's Mark glowed the brightest. Her spirits returns.  
"Lucy you okay now." I said.  
"Yes, I feel stronger, wilder, fast." she said.  
"You look prettier Lucy your change." I said and peck her on the lips  
She walks over to a mirror. "I'm a princess, that means my mom alive, but where." she said.  
"We don't need to worry about that now lets get the rest of the guild, and show them you now." I said.

~Lucy Prov~  
We walk down to the basement and find the guild. When they saw me they whistle or yelled. Natsu growled at them, and I ignore them.  
"Good to see the transformation was a sucessful." Erza.  
"I need to run, fight. I need to burn this extra energy." I said.  
"I'll be happy to fight you Lu'chan'." Levy said confidently.  
"Oh so you do know how to fight. Lets go." I said.  
People started to place bets who would win. It was close for each of us. I transform to my regular cloths, but I still had the star tatoo.  
"So your stars don't disappear like my words." Levy said.  
"Really want to do this Levy." I said with a grin.  
"Yeah Iron Dragon roar." Levy said.  
I dodge it." Still weak Star/Celestial Dragon roar." I said. Levy get hit and flies backwards. I smirk still weak as ever Levy.  
"Solid script ice." she said.  
"Open gate of the Lion, Leo." I said.  
"You called princess and man your looking good." he said flirty  
"Not now with the flirts, attack Levy just with light so she can't see." I said. He listen and Levy couldn't see. I got out my wip.  
"Time to end this." I said. and grab her with the wip jump up in the sky and drop her. She fell and the battle was over. She passed out, but woke up as soon as Gajeel went over to her.  
"That was amazing babe." Natsu said and kissed me.  
"He looooooves her." Happy said.  
"Yeah I love her she my mate Happy you know that." he said.  
"Thanks Loki." I said.  
"Anytime princess." he said. I heard Natsu growl and then Loki disappeared.  
Natsu and I walk over to Levy and Gajeel.  
"Levy you okay. I did hit you pretty hard." I said.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Man you've gotten strong." she said and Gajeel held her in his arms.  
"I've go the stars protection Levy." I said as me and Natsu walk off.  
"Natsu I need to go to the Sabertooth guild and talk to Yukino." I said.

~Time Skip~  
We finally made it to the Tigers guild.  
"Where is Yukino?" I ask.  
"Who are you want what are you doing in this guild." A tall ninja looking like mage appear. I punch him and he flies back.  
"I'm Lucy HeartFilia, I've got the Celestial Dragon's Mark, and I'm Natsu's mate, now get out of my way." I said with an angry glare.  
"I dont remember Lucy being this strong." Rurfus says. Sting, Rouge, Orga, Rurfus, and Yukino all stand side by side. Natsu walks up behind me trying to sooth me.  
"Sorry, but I have extra energy, one moment." I said while my cloths change into my princess form.  
"Yukino you know my mother was the queen of the Celestial Spirit World right." I said.  
"Yes, your mother was the one who gave my keys." she said with a smile.  
"Good now I need want to know if you know of the Jeweled Keys." I said.  
"Yeah, every mage does." she said. I pull out my Jeweled Key.  
"You know of Lupus the Wolf right." I said and he appear in human form.  
"Yukino, owner of Libra, and fish, and that snake." He said with a glare. Lupus moved closer and growled. "You lost you magic Yukino why are you keeping it a secrete." Lupus said.  
"How did you know?" She ask.  
"Lupus can sniff you your magic. You lost it a month ago when you were mated, but if went wrong and it made you lost your magic. I'm here to restore that. Those spirits are suffering and I came here to help." I said with a smile.  
Natsu puts a hand on my shoulder. Yukino walk towards me. "By the blessing of the stars, let her regain her magic." I said. One of my stars came out and a new one return.  
"Thank you Lucy how can I repay you." she said.  
"This is all I need." I said. She came and hug me putting her keys in my hand. "I can't take your keys. Your spirits love you." I said.  
"I'm giving them to you because of Lena." she said with a sadden look in her eyes.  
"Lena, I'm going to crush her." I said and put the keys on my key holder. "What did she say to her?" I ask  
"She told me if I didn't give up my keys she would kill Sting." she said.  
"She wouldn't be able to kill be I'm to tough." Sting said.  
"Sting new flash Natsu wouldn't be able to handle her. He had to get a team to help me. She has the spirit of Apus that can put you alseep for two months just with the wind." I said angerly.  
We finish our job and walk out. I squel a little once I got out. Natsu kiss me and we continue to walk about to the train.  
"Natsu I know how you feel when you have motion sickness." I said. I sat on Natsu lap and I rub his head and he held my hand rubbing them gently.  
"Lucy it only get worst." he said. My head started to hurt and I started to feel Celestial energy. I got up and sniff around."Lucy what are you doing?" he ask.  
"I can sense and smell celestial energy and its not a normal its not from a human either, its a key." I I found it. It was under the cusions of the sets.  
"Its another Jeweled key." Natsu said. It had a golden trim like the other, heart shape at the top, then at the botten it is made out of pink diamond.

_"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits,_

_now! O spirit, answer my call and_

_pass through the gate!_

_Open gate of the_

_Charm, Puella!"_

A girl that has the appearance of a 16 year old girl. She has long blond hair tied in two poinytails with a ribbon on each one and deep sea blue eyes. She wears a short white dress with pink ends and a large pink ribbon around her waist. She always carries a pink umbrella with her, but never uses it. She keeps her Sakura Tessen Fans attached to her right thigh.  
"Hello Mistress you called." Puella said.  
"I'm Lucy and your Puella what magic do you use?" I ask,  
"I use Love magic." she said.  
"Okay well I would love to work with you as a friend." I said.  
"Friends, sorry miss, I'm merely a tool in your set." she said.  
"No your not, your have feelings, you have a voice. Your just as human as me." I said. I transform back in my princess mode and she bows.  
"Princess HeartFilia." she said as her eyes widen. "Your mom is the queen." she said confused.  
"Call me anytime Mistress and I hope you find the rest of the Jeweled Keys." she said as she disappear.  
"Why do I get the same reaction everytime a spirit see me with my stars." I said angerly.  
"Don't worry about babe." he said as he pulled me into his lap. "Love you Luce." he whispered in my ear  
"I love you too." I whisper as I kissed him.

~Time Skip~  
I wake up sleeping on Natsu lap.  
"Natsu, Natsu." I said waking him up.  
"No Luce, five more minutes." He said teasing me.  
"Fine I'll just have Laxus to kiss me then." I said with a evil glint in my eyes. He almost threw me off his lap when he heard me say that.  
"I'll kill that bastered if he touches you." he said as he realize we were still on the train. I giggle and get off his lap. He growls and pulls me back.  
"I wouldn't say to me if I were you. I was going to rip his head off baby, just for you." he whispers seductively in my ear.  
"I've only have eys for you Natsu.I didn't get your mark for nothing." I said as he outlines my mark. I turn my head and look at him.  
"My mark means that your mine forever, not matter what." he said. Then he kissed me. We hear our tain box door open and pull back. It was Cana, Juvia, and Gray.  
I hear Natsu mumble "worst time ever stripper." I growl and then look at Natsu again.  
"Cana, Gray, and Juvia what are you doing here." I said with annoyance in my voice.  
"Coming back from a mission Gramps sent us on." Cana said with a bottle of booze. I sigh a little.  
"I need to run, I need to release my energy." I said.  
"What will happen it she doesn't?" Cana ask.  
"I'll become more wild than I already am. I'll be a while new person." I said. I get off Natsu lap and go to the top of the train and release my energy. I guess I could make contracts with my new Spirits.

~Natsu Prov~  
"Who came at the worse time possible." I said with a hiss.

**What's going to happen in Natsu and Lucy relationship. Is Laxus going to find a way to break Natsu mark, or will he chose someone else.**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting the Keys

Chapter 5: Getting the Keys

~Natsu Prov~  
"Why would we ever do that." Gray said innocently  
"How much extra energy does Lucy have." Juvia said.  
"Alot, she's able to restore a Celestial Spirits mages magic." I said. They gasps at what I say. The door opens and Lucy comes back in.  
"Luce your back." I said.  
"Yeah, I feel better." she said with a smile. She walk over to me and sat down beside me again. Man it felt like Lucy was gone for a long. She lays her head on my shoulder and drifts back to sleep. Cana whispers something in Juvia ear making her giggle.  
"You two were always together I didn't know you just started dating." Gray said.  
"Ice princess you make Juvia wait so long. I'm surpise she didn't get snatch up already." I said.  
"Juvia didn't want anyone else. Juvia would of waited for Gray." Juvia said and Gray blushes. Lucy squirms a little and puts her head on my chest. I put my arm around her and rub her back.  
"Well isn't this a pretty picture." Cana said with a devilish grin.  
"Shut up." I hiss.  
"Wheres Happy?" Gray ask.  
"He wanted to do something with Carla I think, because he didn't come with us." I said.  
"No, Wendy and Carla went on a dangerous job, and Happy got worried and went with them." Lucy said.  
"Your awake Lucy." Cana said.  
"Yeah I was until I felt more Celestial energy and got worried." she said.  
"Why would you be worried?" Juvia said.  
"I'm being hunted by one of my old friends. I have to find all the Jeweled Keys, before she can, plus my mother is still alive some where." I said. I rub her head to make her calm down.  
"Be careful stirring her emotions, she still hasn't been able to control her new powers. Thats why she has to release her energy sometimes." I said.  
"I'm checking to see when the energy is coming from." she said. I grab her hand. "Don't worry I'll be fine. If its Lena I'll come back okay." she said.

~Lucy Prov~  
"Open Gate of the Wolf, Lupus." I said. Lupus appear in his wolf form. "I can sense Celestial spirit magic. Will you help me look." I said.  
"Yes Star." he said as he walk with. We search for a few minutes and finally found it."Its right here Star." He said pointing to a group of girls. I reconize the girls. They were call Magic Spirits. They all wore the same time each in a different color. Blue, pink, and purple shirts with a key on them, and some jeans, with black flats. They were also tripletts so hard to tell them apart.  
"Hello." I said as I walk into their box.  
"Who are you and why do you have a wolf." One said.  
"As I though you can't sense Celestial spirit magic, but if you must. I'm Lucy HeartFilia, and this is Lupus the Wolf." I said and Lupus change into human form.  
"So did you come to give us his key?" another one said. I didn't like these girls already.  
"Never, I came because I sense Jeweled Keys." I said.  
"We don't have Jeweled Keys." The last girl said.  
"As I though. You don't what those keys are do you." I said and they nodded in agreement.  
"They are stronger than sliver, but not as stong as the golden." I said and there eyes widden. They aren't that powerful either. "Lupus can you tell me which ones they have?" I ask  
"Will do star. Lets see, Lepus the Hare, Leo Minor The Lion Cub, and Bastet the Cat." He said.  
"Are we able to use them?" the one in pink ask.  
"I don't know. You guys don't have much magic power so I just don't know. Its take almost the same amount of power to bring over a golden key." I said.  
"If thats so we wouldn't be able to use them and that would be wrong. Why don't we give them to you." the one in purple said.  
"If that's what you want." I said. Three of my stars disappear and went on the three girls. Then three new stars appear on my arm. "You have the stars blessing now." I said. They handed me the keys. The Lepus key had gold trim with bunny ears at the top, with a pearl bottom. The Bastet key had a cat face at the top, with amythest bottom. The Leo Minor Key, has a Lion face with a ruby bottom. I walk out of the box and back to Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Cana.

~Juvia Prov~  
Lucy walks back in with a smile on her face.  
"Are you okay?" Natsu ask.  
"Yeah, I got three Jeweled keys." she said as she kissed Natsu on his cheek.  
"Which one?" I ask.  
"Lepus the Hare, Leo Minor The Lion Cub, and Bastet the Cat." she said as she showed us the keys.  
"Wow beautiful." Cana said. Natsu pulled her on his lap.  
"I have out of 5/10 keys." She said happily.  
"Juvia wants to know why do you have star tattoos?" I ask.  
"Well these stars disappear and then reappear for the stars blessing. I can give people the star's blessing just how I was bless with it. These tattoo's can heal me too, or restore my stamina." I said.

~Time Skip 1 hour later~  
~Lucy Prov~  
We get off the train and head back to the guild. The guild greets us and we go to sit at one of the tables while Cana goes to the bar.  
"I'm going to make contracts later with my new spirits later, for now I'm going to be with you for a while." I said to Natsu.  
"You are now." he said. I wonder if I do have dragon slayer magic I wonder what other spells I have. My star tattoo's start to glow again. "Luce why are you tattoo's glowing?" he ask.  
"I don't know, its only happen once. My spirits can't make them glow. So I don't know what it is." I said.  
"Lucy your back. Your stars are glowing too. I came at a good time." Master said. He brought me and Natsu up to his office."Lucy stars are glowing because she's collecting more keys and her magic getting stronger. Natsu you need to start training with her like now my boy." master said.  
"Will do gramps." Natsu said. We walk out of his office and go to the training ground.  
"Not going easy on you babe." Natsu said.  
"Me too." I said with a smirk.  
"Fire Dragon Roar." he said.  
"Open gate of the Shield, Scutum. Hurry go into water form." I said. I the fire attack hit the water shield and disolved.  
"Good Luce, but Fire dragon Wing attack." he said.  
"Star dragon sharp claw." I said. Our attacks hit and we fly backwards. I get out my wip and wing to a tree. "Scutum form a earth shield around me and then help me firgure out a plan." I said.  
Scutum listen to me and forms the shield. "Okay if I get Virgo out we can trap him from underground. Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo." I said.  
"Punishment time, Princess." Virgo said. I ignore her and tell her the plan. "Okay princess will do." she said.  
"Scutum drop the shield and then you can return." I said. The shield drops and I see Natsu trapped. "Natsu like I said I wasn't holding back." I said. I walk over to him and and pat his head. I tie him up with my whip. I kiss Natsu and release him.  
"Okay Virgo you can go back now." I said. Natsu was release and came straight at me. He didn't attack me more like teasing me.  
"Why don't you make those contracts now." he said. I nod and agreement and bring the spirits out.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits,

now! O spirit, answer my call and

pass through the gate!

Open gate of the

Hare Lepus, Lion Cub Leo Minor, Cat Bastet.

Lepus had is a small black haired child wearing a white rabbit fur coat and hat with rabbit ears. Leo Minor is a seventeen year old girl with orange hair, wearing a school girls uniform in black and red, knee high socks and boots in black. Bastet has the appearance of a 16 year old girl with blue eyes and short gray hair. In her human form she wears a black dress with pink ribbons and ballet shoes. She has gray cat ears on her head and a gray tail. In her animal form she takes the appearance of a black cat with blueish eyes.  
"Hello I'm Lucy HeartFilia." I said.  
"I'm Leo Minor, I know who you are Leo my older brother talks about you all the time." She said. I hear Natsu growl.  
"I'm guessing you use the same magic as and your a combat spirit." I said. She nods in agreement. "Well I hope we get to work with each other for a long time." I said. She nods then disappears.  
"Hi I'm Bastet the cat. I use darkness magic to my advantage." She said as she disappeared.  
"Man she was rude." I said.  
"I'm L-l-lepus the H-h-hare." She said shyly.  
"Don't be shy I won't hurt you." I said as I pulled her into a hug.  
"She's adorable Luce." Natsu said.  
"Lepus do you want to be my friend?" I ask.  
"Friends, I would like that." she said with more confidence and disappeared. I pull Natsu out of the training area.

"Did you do good at training?" Erza ask.  
"Yeah I creamed Natsu." I said.  
"No you didn't, I let you win." He said as he put his arms around my waist.

~Laxus Prov~  
I look at Lucy and Natsu. That should of been me holding her in my arms. I think I found a way to break the Natsu mark and make her mine. Its really dangerous though. It could kill her.

_**Will Laxus try and destroy Lucy happiness for his own selfish reason or will he leave her be. If he does what will happen to Lucy and Natsu friendship.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking the Mark

Chapter 6: Removing the Mark  
~Laxus Prov~  
I will remove Natsu mark. I see Lucy walk out of the guild all by herself. This is my chance.  
"Hey Blondie." I said.  
"Laxus you know you shouldn't be seen with me." She said.  
"I don't care I pumle ash brain." I said. I hear Lucy growl and walk away. "Wait where are you going?" I ask.  
"To eat because I need to put a certian wizard in his place." she said angerly. I see her look at the moon and start eating its light. Her eyes change to purple and her tatoo's start to glow. "Star dragon Stars Brillance." Lucy said as the attack hits me. I see the guild rushing out to see what the loud boom was.  
"Lighting Dragon wing attack." I say, but she dodges my attack.  
"Star dragon Nebula explosion." she hits me with the attack again.  
"Lucy calm down." I hear Natsu say. He runs up to her to stop her, but she stops him.  
"No I need to do this. I've put up with his crap for fall to long. Star Dragon comics ice." she says and reaims her attack. She reaches for her whip but I stricks her hand and she drops it. "Worst mistake of your life." she says with an evil look in her eyes. She starts glowing brighter. "Open Gate of the Twins Gemini. Turn into me and prepare to do the new spell." She said.

~Lucy Prov~  
~I'm Linked with the stars and planets~

~Show me your brillance of mighty Sun~

~Lend me the power of the Sun~

~Fire, open the Suns Power~

~Shine- Sun Solar Storm~

Beautiful aray of red, orange, yellows and gold colors surrounds the aera. A fireball from the sun and the colors combine and hit Laxus.  
"Don't mess with me again." I say and pull Natsu with me.  
"Why did you attack Laxus?" Natsu ask.  
"He said he was going to pumle you because I said he shouldn't be seen talking to me." I said. My eyes return to normal and my tatoo stops glowing.  
"What was that attack though?" Nastu ask again.  
"I have seven other attacks just like that. That was Sun Solar storm, then theres Urano Metria, next would be Moon crator, then Metor shower Light, next Cosmic Rings, then Aurora Downfall, finally Constellation starlight. That's in order in least to most powerful." I said.  
"Your telling me the spell you just did wasn't that powerful." he said and I nod back.  
"Hey Blondie I'm not done with you." Laxus said panting. He transforms into lightning and holds me back from behind. He bits into my neck at the same spot Natsu bit me. I fall down.  
"What did you do." I said. My star tattoo's slowly disappearing and burning me at the same time. I scream in pain. Natsu punches Laxus sending him flying.  
"Laxus what have you done." Master said. Laxus sat there and said nothing. "Laxus you realize she learnt dragon slayer magic and her princess form took form. Her body can't handle it. By you cancelling his mark her body starting to reject the change." Master said in a angery tone.  
Master walks over to Lucy and looks at her marks. "Natsu we can't do anything. Her body rejecting were going to loose her." Master said. I pull Natsu down.  
"Natsu I have to tell you something. I was pregnant." I said. Natsu face grew pale.  
"Laxus you idoit." Natsu said.  
"Natsu who needs Lucy when you have me." I hear Lisanna say.  
"Get off me Lisanna." He said.  
"Lisanna you told me if I just bit her neck his mark would go away and my mark would appear." Laxus said.  
"Opps I guess I lied." she said with a snicker.  
"Open Gate of the Charm, Cat, Puella, and Bastet." I said.  
"Mistress you look horrible and wheres your stars?" Puella ask.  
"No time to talk. Bastet use dark prism on that girl over there. Puella use healing heart on me and Natsu and his mark will reappear on me." I said. They nodded and started there attacks. I hear Lissana scream when Bastet caught her. Puella attack starts to heal me and my tattoo's slowly reappear.  
"Lucy how did you know your marks would reappear." Master said as his eyes widden.  
"I read it in a book a long time ago, luckly I remember it. Now for you Lisanna." I said. I walk over to her and see her trap by Basket. "Bastet use Dark Beam." I said with a smirk. I walk back over to Natsu and kiss his cheek. "Natsu its true what I told you by the way." I said.  
Natsu looks up at me and notices my tattoo's have return. He picks me up and twirls me in the air and sets me back down gently.  
"By almost killing a guild mate you are hereby banish from Fairy Tail." Master said to Lissana as he removed her mark. Mira and Elfman look away from their sister.

~Time Skip Tomorrow~  
I wake seeing Natsu sleeping next to me with he arm warpped around my waist.  
"Natsu wake up." I said.  
"No Luce 5 more minutes." he said. I kiss his cheek and he wakes up. "Come on we need to ge to the guild." I said. I get up take a bath, then get change. Natsu does the same thing and we head out.  
"Wait, are we going to tell the guild to good news today?" I ask.  
"Up to you babe." he said. We finally make it to the guild. Same old same old, the guild was fighting again. I hear Natsu wistle and everyone stops. "We have some good new." Natsu said.  
"I'm pregnant." I said. The guild remains slient and then they start congradulating us. Master came up and congradulated us too. Natsu wraps his arms around my waist and starts rubbing my stomach.  
"I'm going to get a brother." Happy said.  
"Let me make this clear cat, you came out of an egg by different parents, this baby coming out of my stomach. You are Natsu best friend, I'm his mate. You are in no way shape or form related to this baby." I said.  
"Natsu, Lucy being mean to me." Happy said eating a fish. I growl and Natsu stops me from attacking.  
"Lucy don't be mean to Happy even though your right." he whispered in my ear. Happy flies besides Natsu and then says something about my weight. "Happy dont say that." Natsu said. I walk down to the Library with Natsu, Levy, and Erza.

_**What will happen to Lissana now. Why did she act with evil intentions. Is she secretly working with Lena. Why did Lucy do to the guild **__**Library**__._


	8. Chapter 8: Lena

~Levy Prov~  
Gajeel sat beside me in the guild's library.  
"Hey shrimp whatcha reading." he said as he took my book out of my hands. I reach to grab it, but it puts it higher in the air.  
"Gajeel, give it back. I was reading about dragons." I said. He teases me by putting it down at my heigth, and then putting back in the air. I finally knock the purple book out of his hands.  
"Shrimp when did you get taller?" Gajeel ask with a smirk.  
"After you marked me, now let me get back to my reading." I said as I sat down. He doesn't listen to me, and instead he pulles me up into his arms. "Gajeel come on let me get back to my book." I said.  
"You don't need to read about dragons. When I'm right here." He said as he pulled me into a kiss. I pull back.  
"Not until I finish my book." I said. I hear Gajeel growl slightly.  
"I can't wait that long Levy." He said pouting. I kiss his cheek and go back to my book.  
"Happy now." I said with a giggle.  
"No not really." He said with a gihi.

~Lucy Prov~  
I see Levy and Gajeel fight over a book in the corner of my eye. I walk over to the Celestial Spirit magic books. After I search for the book for hours I finally found it. I was golden with jewels on it. I open to the chapter about Celestial Princess Magic.  
"Yes!" I scream.  
"Lucy what did you find?" Erza ask.  
"I can use the same magic as my spirits, and I can use archive." I said joyfully.  
"Oh did I just hear my mate has other magic." Natsu and with a smirk.  
"Archive will be useful, and so will the spirits magic. That means I have to train with them ugg." I said with a hit of annoyance.  
"Princess you called." Loki said.  
"Nope." I said. I grab his key just about to force close it when. "Why didn't you tell me that I could learn your magic?" I ask.  
"The spirits thought that if you learn our magic, that you would forget about us." He said.  
"We would never forget about you. Your my family just like fairy tail." I said. He smiled and then he disappear.

~Lena Prov~  
Lets attack Lucy now. This would be the best time. Its only her, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy and some red head.  
"Good to see you Lucy." I said with a gasp. I didn't realize she got the stars blessing. Doesn't matter she still weak.  
"Lena, get out of here." she said with a growl.  
"You have the star blessing I see. Lets see if you can put up a real right now. Open gate of the Petal, Rose." I said.  
"Open gate of the Hare, Lepus. Lepus attack Rose." I said. Lepus attacks and Rose freezes. "Lepus good job you can return." I said. Lepus bowed and exited.  
"Rose get back out there, Rose. Fine, celestial overhaul." she said and Rose was free.

~Jupiter open your rings~

~Let the rings wash me with power~

~Ignite my soul with the power~

~With the 24 rings of the 88 planets~

~Shine- Cosmic Rings~

24 rings wraps around me and Lena. The rings let go of me and wrap tighter around Lena. They start becoming ice around her and finally freeze. Then the rings burst causing Lena to fly back and me creating my star barrier.  
"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. I fall down from exhustion.  
"I'm fine." I said as Natsu helps me up. Natsu guides me to a chair never taking his eyes off Lena. "Erza tie her up please." I said. Erza nodded and procede. When she tries to she is struck by thorns. We didn't notice at the time, but Lissana snuck and and took Lena. At that moment Rose disappear too, and we knew Lena got away. We rush to Erza who is now collapse on the ground bleeding. "Open gate of the Charm, Puella. Hurry heal Erza and Levy get Wendy." I said.  
"Lucy I though Rose disappeared" Natsu said as he tighten his grip on my hand.  
"Natsu it will be okay, Puella and Wendy are expert hearlers." I said in a reasuring voice. Wendy burst through the doors and starts healing Erza.  
"Misstress I've done all I can. I you don't mind I will take my leave now." Puella said as she disappear.  
"Puella heal most of her wounds, all she needs is rest." Wendy said. Natsu carries Erza to the infermary much to my dismay.

_**What's going to happen to Lena now after Lucy attack. Will Lisanna run crying back to the guild. Will they accept her again. What's going to happen to Laxus. Will he find his mate.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Disappearance

Chapter 8: Disappeance  
~Mira Prov~  
Laxus is starting to worry me. He staying away from the Thunder Legion, not even talking to me. Did Lucy seriously destory his ego that bad.  
"Laxus come here." I said. He turns and looks at me and then turns away. "Laxus you can't ignore me." I said. I walk over to him and hug him.  
"Mira leave me alone." he said. I look at his eyes and smile.  
"Laxus stop ignoring me. You haven't done anything wrong. It was my s-sister fault." I said with saddness in my voice. Laxus hugs me and wipes away my tears.  
"It was my fault for listening to her. Mira, how can you talk to me when I did such horrible things?" he ask.  
"Laxus your my friend, my best friend." I said and add sadly under my breath. Laxus looks at me with his eyes filled with sadness. "Laxus don't be sad, you help stop my sister from killing Lucy or Natsu, even worst destroying the guild." I said. I hug him one more time and walk back to the bar.  
"Mira wait, thank you." He said with a smile. I look at him one more time and see the saddness from his eyes disappeared. "I thought you would hate me for getting your sister expelled from the guild." he said.  
"I can never hate you. Your my friend." I said.

~Laxus prov~  
Why doesn't she hate me now. She should, I know that I've hurt her. I've know for a long time and I knew she like me for awhile. I liked her too, but she is the demon. Maybe I should tell her my true feelings. If I do then maybe she will really forgive me. Its getting late though maybe I should wait. I walk over to the bar.  
"Mira I have something to tell you." I said  
"What is it Laxus?" she ask.  
"IlikeyouMira." I said.  
"What was that?" she said.  
"I like you Mira." I said. Mira cheeks turn pink.  
"Laxus I like you too." She said. Her cheeks turn even redder. I grab her hand and kiss her on the cheek.

~Lucy Prov~  
I finally was able to convince Natsu that Erza was going to be okay.  
"Natsu calm down." I said. He was pacing all over the past.  
"Lena came after you again. Who says she won't do it again." He said in a worried tone.  
"Baby it isn't like you to be worried. You know I'm safe because I have you." I said.  
"Luce I know that, but how was she able to take over Erza?" He ask.  
"Knock out thorns. They knock you out, but not without damage." I said. I grab his hand and pull him down on the couch. "Plus I know which spirits she has anyways." I said.  
"Luce are you sure you know them all?" He ask.  
"Yes she has Rose, Apus, Scutum, Calem, Equuleus, and Orion." I said.  
"Okay Orion the hunter, Apus is the freaky bird, Calem is that ball thingy, Rose is that plant girl, Scutum is a shield, but whos Equuleus?" He said.  
"A horse." I said. Natsu finally calm down and sat down beside me.  
"Let's go to bed Luce I'm tired." He said. I nodded and went to bed.

~Time Skip 3 hours later~  
~Natsu Prov~  
I feel something tug at my side and it wakes me up. When I do I'm hit with darkness. I open my eyes and see I'm chained up and in a cell.  
"So you finally decide to wake up I see." a girl says with a snicker. I recongize the scent.  
"Lissana." I said with a hiss.  
"Oh Natsu you haven't forgot about your love for me." She said innocently.

~Lucy Prov~  
I wake up and Natsu no where to be scene. I don't even sense him. Horror fall to my eyes, when I see Natsu scarf laying on the ground. I hurry get change and run to the guild.  
"Everyone!" I scream with tears streaming now my face.  
"Lucy whats wrong." Mira said kindly.  
"Natsu has been kidnapped." I said.  
"How do you know?"Evergreen said.  
"His scarf was laying on the floor. He never leaves his scarf, never." I said.  
"Are you sure he didn't drop it?" Wendy ask.  
"Yes, you know thats the only thing he has left of Igneel. He wouldn't be so irresponsible with it. Theres two things he cares about more than anything, thats me and his scarf." I said.  
"It wouldn't be like Flame-Brain to leave Lucy alone when Lena after her." Gray said.  
"I know who did it. I felt Lisanna magic." I said.  
"This is bad. Mates can't be away from each other for far too long." Gajeel said.  
"I can track him using archieve, but I haven't learn that magic yet. Oh mom why can't you be here right now." I said.  
"Child, you can always get Hibiki to teach you." Master said. I nodded and wiped my tears away.  
"Get him here fast, and if he doesn't come I will drag him." I said. Master sends word for him.

~Time Skip 1 hour~  
"Finally your here Hibiki." I said.  
"Beautiful as ever Lucy." He said.  
"Now down to business. My mate Natsu has been kidnapped. I need to learn archieve to track him." I said.  
"Lucy I'm sorry, but archieve magic hasn't been taught to anybody in outside of my family in years." he said.  
"Sorry your wrong, but if you want to do it the hard way." I said as I transformed into princess form. He gasp at my new form. "As you can see I'm not a normal human. I'm princess of the celestial spirits, I know 7 of the 10 ultimate spells, and I have the ablity to learn archieve." I said.

~Time Skip 3 hours later~  
"Lucy you can now use archieve to its full power." He said as he left.  
"Guildmates here come here and I'll look for Natsu and plan the teams." I said.  
"As a real man I suggest me." Elfman said.  
"Okay I've got Natsu. Here's in the town where Mermaid Heel is. Okay now for the teams. Me, Mira, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, and Gray will come with me to get Natsu. Others stay here and guard the guild." I said


	10. Chapter 10: The Attack part 1

Chapter 9: The Attack  
~Lucy Prov~  
"We'll leave at night. My magic will be stronger and Natsu needs my magic as much as I need his." I said.  
"What happens if we can't find who took him?" Wendy ask.  
"Then I will hunt them down and destory them slowly." I say with a evil glare. I start to scream in howling pain.  
"Luce what's wrong?" Gray ask.  
"Natsu.. hurt... in trouble. Pain... so much pain." I said. Then I see darkness.

~2 hours Later~  
~Mira Prov~  
Lucy fainted a few hours ago. Lisanna what have you done. Why did you go to the darkness. Lucy starts to stirr and finally wakes up.  
"Natsu." I hear her scream.  
"Lucy its okay you just fainted." I said restraining her.  
"Mira I have to save Natsu." She said haistly.

~Natsu Prov 2 hours ago~  
"Lisanna let me go, or Lucy will hurt you when she comes." I yelled.  
"Oh Natsu, Lucy weak you should of chose me." She said.  
"Lucy isn't weak. Your weak, I believe your sister, and brother always had to save you." I said angrily. She reaches to her side and brings out a knife. She comes at me and starts cutting me.

~Lucy Prov present Time~  
"Mira we have to go. Natsu still in pain. I can't reach him with my telepathy magic with archieve. Please He can't take much longer." I begged.  
"Fine, I'll get everyone ready. Then we'll leave." She said kindly. A few minutes past and Erza, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel was all ready. Except for Laxus who was busy with the Thunder Legion who was stopping him.  
"Lets go." I screamed. My group follows while I use Archive.  
"Luce whatcha looking up?" Gray ask.  
"Well I'm looking for a spell that will take the magic of Lena and if I have to Lisanna." I said with a grin.  
"Juvia thinks Lucy might be going over board with this." Juvia said.  
"No I'm not, three celestial wizards have already given up their keys to Lena because she threaten them. At least Yukino didn't give into her." I said.  
"Lucy right, we need to Lucy to learn that spell so she can stop Lena." Erza said.  
"Archive is picking up something in Natsu location. Theres only one person there, its Lisanna." I said. I hear Mira gasp. We don't say anything for the rest of the way, but we finally make it. "Mira I think you can handle your sister, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel I want you to disarm any trap. Laxus will come with me and help me on the inside." I said. They nod in agreement and we go inside except for Erza group. Mira goes in her Demon soul form.  
"Star Dragon roar." I yelled as four monsters come at us.  
"Darkness explosion." Mira yelled. Laxus just punch them and they disappear just like that.  
"Well, well, well, look who we have here. My sister, her crush, and the mate. Well your not going anywhere Animal Soul, Tiger takeover." Lisanna yelled. Mira went off to fight her and me and Laxus continue. As we reach the end of the hall I see horror. Natsu covered in blood.  
"Wendy come here, we need you to heal Natsu." I screamed in horror. Wendy runs down to Natsu and starts healing.  
"Is he okay?" I ask.  
"Yeah she just cut him. He just needs his rest." Wendy said quietly. I run up to Natsu with Laxus close behind.  
"Laxus I need you to carry him back to the guild. I can't touch him in his condition." I said.  
"So the mate came for him." I hear Lena say.  
"Lena. Get Natsu out now Laxus. Wendy you stay with me." I said. Laxus hurries and runs out. Lena doesnt bother to stop them.  
"Open gate of the Petal, Rose." she says.  
"Wendy unision rade." I said. She grabs my hand and we combine our energies.  
"Star dragon/ Sky dragon sky slash." We said as the attack hurrles itself at Lena. She doesn't move in time for the spell and gets hit.

_**Cliffhanger! What will happen to Lena now. Will Lucy and Wendy be able to defeat her.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Attack Part 2

_**Special thanks to my friend Jessie (By the say she's a girl). If it wasn't for her I would of had writer's block for a whole week. Thanks a bunch friend. **_

Chapter 11: Attack Part 2  
Lena stands frozen in place, like she's a statue. At the last second she dodges it.  
"Your Heighness!" She yelled as she bowed. I stood there in shock. Why would she be bowing to me. I look over at Wendy and she's just as confused as me. Then one hand is place on my shoulder.  
"My child, you have fought well. It was for the one you loved too. Now let me handle this." A gentle voice said. I look back and see my mom. She had the star tattoos too. Her dress look like mine a little, but was longer and didn't have a slit.  
"M-M-Mom!" I scream. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was she real though.  
"Lena Monroe, for attacking my daughter. Your keys will now be taken away from you." My mom said in a firm tone. Lena look up and then look at her keys. When she was about the hand her keys over, wind surrounded her. At that moment she was gone, and my mom was standing right there in awh.  
"Lena gone." Wendy mummbled.  
"Thats just horrible. To disobey the queen, when I get my hands on her. Lucy your not hurt right?" Mom ask.  
"Mom how did you get here." I ask.  
"Simple Lucy, I can travel out of the Celestial Spirit world. Now since I'm going to be here a while why don't we go check up on your mate." Mom whispered. Mom gives a hand to me, and I take it. Wendy follows closely behind staring at my mom. As we reach the entrance I see Mira, Erza, and Laxus tending to Natsu. Juvia was crying into Gray shoulder at Natsu.  
"Natsu!" I scream. Erza and Mira turn around and gasp.  
"Juvia is seeing double. Is there two Lucy?" I heard Juvia say.  
"This is my mother, but thats not an issue right now. How's Natsu?" I explained.  
"We don't know, he hasn't waken up yet." Mira said softly.  
"Lucy, he needs your power." Mother shrieked as she look at Natsu. I nod and walk over to Natsu.  
"Leave me everyone. No one wants to see me bite him, now do they." I hissed. Erza had to pull Laxus away. Mom put up a barrier so no one could see me bite. I go to Natsu neck and bite him. After feeding my power into him for a few minutes, he decides to wake up.  
"Lucy." He says as he looks at me.  
"Finally your awake. I thought I lost you." I choked as tears streamed down my face.  
"Luce you know I could never leave you. I need you as much as you need me. I love you." He said as he pulled me into his embrace.  
"I love you too." I say as I kiss his cheek. I think mom release the barrier because I heard a ahum and we pulled apart.  
"Now that the two love birds are down. We need to know about Lena." Gray said.  
"She got away. She must of been afraid of my mom or giving up her keys because she ran away. What about Lisanna?" I explained.  
"Lisanna is tied up over there." Mira said choking back the tears. We all turn to where Mira was pointing and gasp. Lisanna was gone, but the ropes weren't cut. Just as I was about to scream darkness surrounds me.

~Natsu Prov~  
"Lucy!" I yell as I caught her.  
"Whats wrong with Lucy?" Wendy ask.  
"Don't worry children, she used up too much magic power while she was looking for Natsu. I wouldn't worry though she might wake up in a little while. If she does she will need to eat starlight or Celestial spirit magic." Lucy mom explained. We all ran to the train to get home. Rest Lucy you need it.

~Time Skip 3 days Later~  
~Lucy Prov~  
I open my eyes too see I'm in an infirmary. I turn my head and see Natsu sleeping.  
"Lucy your awake." Erza said as she walk in. I silence her and point at Natsu. Natsu stirrs a little and then wakes up.  
"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.  
"Gosh not so loud, I've got a headache and I need to eat." I yelled back.  
"Sorry Luce, its night time so you should be able to eat the starlight." Natsu said. When I heard him say that I jump out of the bed and jumped out the window. I saw the moon in all its glory with the zodiac constellations surround it. The light shines on me and I start eating it. Natsu comes up behind me and and wraps his arms around my waist.  
"Natsu where's my mom?" I ask as I stop eating.  
"She's been sleeping in the same room as you. She's been waiting to see you." He said. I give him a quick kiss and run to my mom. I run through the door to see my mom standing there.  
"Mom I've got so many questions. But first things first, why did you disappear." I ask.  
"On that day the dragons and I recieved a prophecy, but thats a story for another time." Mom said.  
"Mom this is Natsu, my mate." I said as I threw my arms around Natsu.  
"Oh yes the mate. The Spirits know all about Natsu. Leo is quite upset, but he'll get over it after Aries steals his heart. Plus Genimi has gotten me a copy of Natsu history and I approve. By the way Virgo, Aquaris, and Libra have told me to tell you that if you hurt Lucy they will personally come to beat your butt." Mom explained.

_**What's this prophecy Lucy's mom was talking about. Find out in the next chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Prophecy

_**Special thanks to my friend Jessie again (a girl) for giving me ideas for these chapter. I want to thank her further for giving me the ideas about the twins. Plus she gave me a great idea for the next 5 books that follow this story. Thank you a lot**_

Chapter 12: Prophecy  
~Layla Prov~  
I couldn't believe the first part of the prophecy is complete.

When the daughter of the stars meet the dragon of fire  
Love is follow after their meet  
Daughter of the stars will gain power and key  
The dragon of fire will become stronger with her  
As they become mates, evil will arise  
The daughter of the stars will make a great sacrifice  
By that she will be given the mark of the jewel  
Which the mark will be past to her children  
The dragon of fire will be even stronger  
But the evil will not be defeat, it will return for revenge  
By the time it returns the daughter of the stars and the dragon of fire will bare twins

Lucy was in serious danger. I couldn't do anything about it either.

~Natsu Prov~  
It was no far. Lucy wasn't paying attention to me, just her mom. Wait I can't complain about that I would be the same way with Igneel. What was this deal with a prophecy too. Layla keeps on mentioning it and it's really getting on my nerves.  
"Luce can we go on a job now?" I ask.  
"Yeah Natsu, just let me get my keys and my whip and we can go." She said as she went to get her keys. I run to get her keys and whip. "Thanks Natsu." she whispered as she took her whip and keys from me. I run to the board and take a random mission.  
"Natsu what job did you take anyways?" Lucy ask.  
"Caught some bandits." I said.  
"Reward." Lucy said.  
"250,000 jewels and 1 jeweled keys." I explained. Lucy jump up and down once she heard about the reward.

~Time Skip 1 day~  
~Lucy Prov~  
"Man those stupid bandits haven't shown up yet." I complained. I heard a rustle in the bushes. "Open gate of the Wolf, Lupus. Lupus sneak behind those bushes over there and bring out whatever in that bush." I whisper. Lupus nods and heads behind the bush. I hear a faint growl and a person just out.  
"Earth heart." A girl with brown hair and all black clothes said.  
"Natsu the bandits are in. Attack now to the east then to the north. Archive is picking up three people in your area take them down. Lupus attack now and then return. Open gate of the Lion Cub, Lion, Leo Minor, and Leo." I yelled. A blinding light appears and Leo and Leo minor stood there ready to attack.  
"Lucy all clear on my end. What about your?" He ask.  
"Almost done. Leo and Leo Minor are clearing up the last of them." I explained.  
"Your not hurt are you?" Natsu ask as he came up behind me.  
"Natsu just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean I can't handle myself." I said.  
"I know you can Luce, but I don't want you to get hurt. Lets go turn the bandits in jail and get your key." He said. We grab the bandits and take them to jail.

~Time Skip 1 hour~  
The key I got was Aquila the eagle. It started out sliver, but had gold trim. At the top it had an eagle head and at the bottom it was completely made of turquoises.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits,

now! O spirit, answer my call and

pass through the gate!

Open gate of the

Eagle, Aquila

A bright purple light flashes and a girl pops out of the smoke.A petite and young-looking woman with a white hair,purple eyes and a light tan skin,she is seen to wear a dress like outfit that is black with white, a white skirt, black boots and a black and white hair band,a sword and Brownish Wings when she activates her Aera.  
"Aquila the name and who is this beauty standing in front of me. Darling you shouldn't be fighting when you're having kids." The spirit said.  
"Dang it Aquila why did you say kids. I'm only having a child." I yelled.  
"Darling I can see with my magic that your having twins. I'm surprise Puella didn't say anything to you. Well I'm here when you need me. Oh please I'm begging you, take Rose, Orion, and Equuleus away from Lena. They're being hurt and they will be punished if you don't get them fast." Aquila explained. I gasp, how would she know about Lena.  
"I will, its my duty as princess, but about me having twins are you sure?" I ask.  
"As night and day." She said sarcastically. She disappear before I could ask her another question. I look over at Natsu and he was asleep. How am I going to tell him that I'm having twins.  
"Natsu wake up. Please I need you." I whispered. His eyes flutter open and he sits up.  
"What is it Luce?" He ask as he pulled me into his lap.  
"I just made a contract with my new spirit and she just told me that I'm having twins." I said.  
"Wait what how is that possible." He whispered.  
"The prophecy! Mom told me the last part. By the time it returns the daughter of the stars and the dragon of fire will bare twins!" I yelled.  
"We're going to have twin. Twins, I can't believe." Natsu yelled. I kiss him.  
"I know, I can't believe it either." I said in between the kiss.

_**What is Lena planning. What else in store for Lucy and Natsu. What is this great sacrifice Lucy has to make.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Twins this Twins that

~Chapter 13: Twins this Twins that  
~Lucy Prov~  
We return to the guild and tell them about the twins. I feel like everyone was treating me differently. Like I was so fragile that I couldn't handle myself. All the girls made sure Natsu got everything I needed. I was getting on my nerves.  
"Lu'chan' are you doing okay?" Levy ask. I snapped then. I get the same question every five minutes. Well at least I feel like it.  
"Why does everyone keep on asking me that question. I'm not fragile, I can handle myself." I yell. The whole guild turns and looks at me.  
"Luce calm down." Natsu said.  
"No, I can't take it anymore. So what if I'm having twins. I can still handle myself. I know how to use magic and my celestial spirits watching me. Virgo, Leo, and Capricorn out here now." I yelled.  
"Punishment time princess." Virgo said.  
"See what I mean. I've had it." I yelled as I stormed out of the guild.

~Natsu Prov~  
I see Lucy storm out with her star tatoo's glowing. Levy, Mira, Juvia, and Erza start to chase after her, but I step in front of them.  
"Let her cool off. She needs it. Lucy will come back when she down. If I know her she going to go to the our secrete place to punch some trees." I explained  
"Natsu are you sure that you shouldn't chase after her?" Mira ask.  
"Yeah, don't really want to make her mad at me. That won't be fun when we go home." I said. Happy flew over to me.  
"Oh is Natsu doing dirty things." Happy screamed.  
"No, I don't want to hear her complain about this. Plus I trust her and her abilities." I explained. Mira, Erza, Levy, and Juvia go back to what they're doing. Happy decides to stick with me.  
"Carla almost said yes to sharing fish with me today." Happy whispered.  
"Wow buddy I'm so happy for you." I said sarcastically.

~Lucy Prov~  
Stupid friends, stupid guild. Why couldn't they trust me. I'm more powerful than Laxus. They shouldn't worry so much. I needed to calm down. It wasn't good for the babies health if I'm so work up.

"Lucy you okay." A voice said. I turn around and see Lepus and Bastet standing behind me.  
"Yes I'm fine, it's just I feel like everyone treating me like I'm a glass vase. If I fall I'll break. Yeah I know they want to protect me, but I will have these babies no matter what." I explained.  
"The Golden Zodiac keys may want whats best for you, but they're going over board. Us jeweled keys know we have nothing to worry about. We think your strong. We talk about you all the time. No one else in the Celestial world think its bad for you to fight. We believe in you." Bastet explained.  
"Thanks Basket, and thank you Lepus. I'm glad that your my friends." I said as they disappeared. I walk back to the guild with a happy face. I run and hug Natsu.  
"Thanks Natsu for not coming after me." I said.  
"No problem Luce. I didn't think you would come back so soon though." Natsu whispered.  
"Well two of my spirits came and talk to me a bit and I calm down enough." I whispered back. I release Natsu and walk over to Levy. "I'm sorry Levy, I just needed to calm down." I explained.  
"Its okay Lu'chan' we have been treating you like a glass vase. I'm sorry too." Levy said. I walk back over to Natsu and sit down on his lap. I pain hits me and I scream.  
"Natsu get my mom." I screamed. I hear mom foot steps.  
"No, no, no,no I can't believe that ability has already been unlock. Lucy tell which one is hurting?" Mom ask.  
"Rose, and Orion, mom they're reaching out to me. Their pain is unbearable. What do I do." I yelled.  
"First calm down. Natsu see if you can find Lena scent. If Lucy has already unlock the ability to feel Celestial spirits being tortured than that means Lena is keeping those spirits outside their home." Mom explained.  
"Right, but Lena could be anywhere. Scents don't last long." Natsu explained.  
"Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, and Laxus help track down Lena and Lisanna. We need to get those keys away from her." I heard mom yell. I scream in pain again.  
"You... Need Virgo... too she can...track her down... with her magic." I said in between the screams. Mom grabs my keys and brought Virgo. She hurries and explained the plan and Virgo left. The pain stop and I heard a message. "Lucy get to the port. Lena is there with Lisanna." a girl voice said. I said, "Lena at the port mom go there with the other dragon slayers except Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, and Laxus. Take Mira, Erza, Juvia, and Gray with you. Something happens with the spirits so only me and you can restore them." I explained. We all rushed out the doors and to the port. Equueles was in danger and so was Rose, and Orion. I had to help them.  
"Lena!" Mom screams. Rose, Orion, and Equueles were all tied up and had blood dripping down there faces. Equueles was limping and could barely stand. Everyone starts attacking them right now. I went to the spirits to help them.  
"Thank you princess." Orion said. Orion had a white and blue robes. His outfit also includes a lengthy pale blue cloak which trails behind him and possesses padded shoulders. Orion's robe has cuffed wrists and a raised collar, hiding his neck from view. He can also be seen wearing a strange stone bearing his Guild Mark on a jewel that hangs from the front of his cloak and a smaller gem with a similar design on a chain around his forehead.  
His light blue hair features a two locked fringe and trails to near knee-length and is tied at waist length. Orion has heterochromatic irises; his right iris is green and his left is gold. Equuleus was a pony that was purple with white stripes on it stomach. It had golden reins and a white saddle. Its main was black so was it tail, and had golden hooves.  
"Princess you came." Rose whispered.  
"I felt you pain. I couldn't just sit around knowing that. If its fine with you, I'm going to destroy your contracts with Lena and if you want to do you want to be my partners?" I ask.  
"We would love that princess." Orion said.  
"Mom the chant!" I yelled.  
"Yes!" Mom yelled back. She started talking in some foreign language. I couldn't understand it. I heard the last part and she said, "The binds that hold these spirits will broken." The keys Lena held shock her and she drop them. I roared and Lena got blasted away. I ran for the keys.  
"Rose, Equuleus, Orion return." I yelled. Rose key started out sliver, but had a gold trim. The top was a rose, and the bottom of the key was entirely made of rubies. Equuleus key started out sliver, but had a gold trim. It had a hoof print at the top and the bottom was made entirely out of opals. Orion key started out sliver, but had a gold trim. A shield at the top and the bottom was entirely made of emeralds. "I just need one more key." I whispered. Natsu came up behind me and look at my keys.  
"Mom you broke their contracts, but they are seriously hurt. You need to go back to the Celestial Spirit world and heal them. I can't travel in my condition." I said as I rubbed my stomach.  
"Your right sweety, but I don't think I would be able to come back ever again." She explained.  
"I know it's a huge sacrifice, but I can't go. I would if I could." I choked back the tears. Mom disappeared in a blinding light. A single tear slides down my face. Another part of the prophecy was completed or was it.  
"Lucy you okay?" Natsu ask.  
"I lost her again Natsu, what do I do. She's the only one that knows about my new powers. I can barely control them as it is. Plus it doesn't help that my magic is out of control with the me having kids." I whispered. Natsu hugs me and the tears started coming.  
"Luce its okay. At least you know she's safe and with the celestial spirits. Plus she watching you and will always be there for you." Natsu whispered back. He wipe my tears away and kissed my forehead. I look at the three keys in my hand. They were badly damage and nothing had change.  
"No there's something wrong with these celestial spirits. I have to heal them some way." I explained.

~Natsu Prov~  
Lucy rushed back to the guild. Something was wrong with those keys and Lucy had to find a way to heal them. What happen to Lucy when she freak though. The rest of us run back, closely behind Lucy.  
"Natsu whats going on?" Mira ask.  
"The spirits that were being hurt, well there keys aren't healing so Lucy has to find a way to heal them." I explained. Lucy pushes open the doors and runs to her office. I follow her and she rushes through her office and gets a book.  
"I've got it!" Lucy yelled. She releases her magic energy and its flies into the keys. She stays this way for about five minutes them stops. "I did it." She yelled again.  
"I know you did babe." I said. The keys look a whole lot better and had they shine again.


	14. Chapter 14

They guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I'm going through some things now, but I'm going to update more. Also I'm sorry this is so short I just needed to put out a chapter

Chapter 14: Slow Times  
~Time skip 1 month Later~  
~Lucy Prov~  
Nothing has happen in one month. Wait something has, Evergreen is pregnant. Also Juvia and Gray got married because Juvia got pregnant. I'm still being treated like I'm a piece of glass, because I can't use my magic anymore. Natsu is acting weird, more than usual. He's been on a lot of jobs and having Mira watch over me.  
"Lucy, Natsu will be back soon." Mira said. I watch as Mira walks back and forth behind the bar, serving people. Juvia, Ever, and I hang out more now. Since that we've become close friends. The doors open and Natsu comes rushing in.  
"Hi Natsu." I said. He looks at me and then kisses me. I think the guild notice because Gray yelled 'get a room flame brain'. I growled at Gray, then look back at Natsu.  
"I don't have too. Maybe you should get use to it because she is my soon to be wife." he hissed.  
"Soon to be?" I ask. He looks at me and gets on one knee. He pulls a pink velvet box  
"Lucy will you marry me?" He ask. I couldn't get the words out so I just nod. I hold my hand out and Natsu puts the new ring on my finger. It was a star pink diamond ring with a gold band. It look like it was a five carrot ring. It was amazing, that's why he was acting strange lately. The guild yells at us and Mira is passed out with heart in her eyes, muttering under her breath pink hair brown eye babies. Natsu kissed me once more, but it was more like a peck.


	15. Chapter 15: Hope

Chapter 15: Hope  
~Lucy Prov~  
I summoned Rose to find out what Lena was planning.  
"Lu'chan' what are you thinking." Levy said. I ignore her.  
"Rose what is Lena really after?" I ask.  
"Well, did you notice how she gave up our keys so easily." She said. I nod and she continues. "Well she's really after the obsidian keys and the elemental keys."  
"Elemental keys, I've read something about them." Levy mumbled.  
"Lucy you might recognize the keys as Lumien Keys, but they are elemental. They are entirely made of the elements themselves, but they have to be forge. The Celestial Spirit King destroy the last set of keys because they fell into some person hands." Rose explained.  
"Great another set of keys to worry about." I complained.  
"No you don't, Lena herself doesn't have enough power to create them. Only you and your mother can. I have a question, why does Lena have the same birthmark as you?" Rose ask. Oh now my secret was out.  
"I guess the secrete out. Lena is my twin sister. I'm oldest though. When we were born mom change Lena last name and gave her to a friend because she knew Lena had a great evil in her and if she got to me I would have been corrupted and wouldn't be able to get the celestial dragon mark." I explained.

~Natsu Prov~  
Did I hear Lucy right that Lena her sister.  
"When were you going to tell me?" I ask.  
"Natsu I didn't hear you." whispered.  
"Why weren't you going to tell me Lucy. We're mates we should be able to trust one another. You should have told me." I yelled. Levy saw the angry between us and ran out of the room and Rose disappeared  
"I didn't need to tell you. I do trust you, but there are things that I need to keep quiet about." She yelled back.  
"Lucy you need to tell me things instead of hiding them." I yelled back.  
"Natsu it doesn't concern you. Lena and me are sisters and she doesn't even know that." She screamed as she ran out the door.

~Lucy Prov Again~  
I ran out of the room me and Natsu were in and went back into the main guild hall. As soon as I saw the first table I slammed my fist in it and broke it.  
"Yo bunny girl chill." Gajeel yelled. I went to the next table and broke it too.  
"I can do what I want Gajeel." I yelled back. I keep on breaking tables, until Erza can up to me.  
"Lucy whats wrong." She said in a stern tone. I look at her and she took on step back.  
"Leave me alone. I need to break things." I yelled again. Natsu came into the room and then step back. Finally I calm down and went to the bar. Mira got me a milkshake and I quietly drank it.  
"Lucy what was that all about?" Juvia ask. She stood there with Cana and Ever.  
"Got in a fight with Natsu and it got me really mad." I said.  
"Gosh Lucy when did you become so strong?" Cana ask.  
"After I was mark and when I was super mad." I answered. Natsu stood at the door looking at me.  
"Natsu I know your watching me." I yelled. He growls and walks away.

~Natsu Prov Again~  
"Trouble in paradise flame brain?" Gray ask.  
"Yeah I found out Lucy twin sister was Lena." I said. I knew I would regret it the moment I said it. I heard a hem behind me and I turn around. Lucy punch me and I flew back.  
"That isn't you place to tell anyone. You shouldn't even know." She yelled.  
"Lucy calm down." Evergreen said. Just as Evergreen said that Leo Minor, Orion, and Aquila came out. Leo Minor hit Lucy on a her pressure point and knock her out. Just as she started to fall Orion caught her.  
"Your Lucky I stop her. We sense her rage and came out hoping to find Lena, but we found her mate that didn't know his place." Aquila screamed.  
"Aquila calm down, the mate should respect his partners privacy." Orion said.  
"You lucky we came out instead of Leo, Aquarius, and Virgo. Leo would have destroyed you, and Aquarius would have feed you to her fish. Virgo oh Virgo." Leo Minor Shuttered.  
"Why don't you spirits stay out of me and my mates business." I said.  
"Princess business is our business even if you don't like it." Orion yelled. Lucy started to stirred and finally woke up.  
"Gosh Leo why did you have to hit me so hard." She says as she was rubbing her neck and getting out of Orion arms.  
"Sorry its just if we didn't come you would have use magic to get back at Natsu for admitting Lena your sister." Leo Minor said. I growled and the guild gasp.  
"Yeah she's my sister what of it. Leo Minor gate close." She yelled. Leo Minor disappeared and so did Orion and Aquila. "Yeah she's my sister, but whats your point. I don't want anyone to comment on it, or you will be in Natsu position. I had hope for Lena that she would be good in the end, but I guess not." She yelled.


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 16: Trouble in Paradise  
~Mira Prov~  
Natsu and Lucy finally made up again. I'm telling you they are inseparable now. The guild asked Lucy a million questions about Lena. Lucy almost went off again, but Natsu calm her down again.  
"Mira why are you staring at Lucy and Natsu again?" Levy ask.  
"Oh, I guess after seeing their relationship I wish I have one like that with Laxus. Even you and Gajeel have a better relationship." I grumbled.  
"What is this, the great match maker Mira jealous!" Levy exclaimed. I sigh and continue to work.

~Lucy Prov~  
I finally made up with Natsu after punching him a few times. I lay my head on Natsu shoulder.  
"Luce I see your paradise is fix." Erza said.  
"Your point is, it would have eventually fix itself, but after I started to miss his presence I had to make up with him." I explained. Natsu kiss my forehead and put his arm around my waist. I attacking pain hits my head. "Rose, Orion, Bastet, Lepus I need you." I continued. I pain hit harder this time and my spirits appeared.  
"Orion, Rose do you think its them?" I heard Bastet say.  
"Oh are you talking about?" Natsu ask.  
"Lena and some not really friendly people. Lepus use that calming spell on Lucy so she can tell us what she knows." Orion demanded. Lepus walk over to Lucy and a light blue glow appear on Lucy head. After a few minutes Lucy calm down.  
"Its Lena with Apus, Kraken, Corvus, and Carina. Obsidian keys, she found them she really found..." I said but was cut off by Lepus calming spell.  
"Should we have the rest of the jeweled keys come?" Lepus ask. Orion look at her, until Natsu blurted out.  
"Why would the rest of you need to come out?" He blurted.  
"Obsidian keys oppose the jeweled keys. Isn't that right Lucy." Erza yelled. I nod at Erza and stare at my keys.  
"Wait Orion do you sense that. Someone here." I whispered. A sliver light surrounded Orion and he turns his head.  
"Why isn't a delight that Gladius, Coma Berenices, and Hydrus." He yelled. The three figures moved out of the shadows. Coma Berenices (a girl) had an appearance of a young girl, with fair skin and is of short stature. She has messy dull-blonde hair, which flares out on every side and has piercing red eyes which have a look of laziness in them. Commonly wearing an unusual attire consisting of a black top and skirt, which are rather revealing, pink scarf, detached sleeves and a witch like hat. Along with this, she wears black boots and an unusual light pink ribbon around her waist. Gladius has deep-sea blue eyes and purple hair tied in a pony tail, released over his right shoulder. He usually wears black-white kimono and a white scarf around his heck. He keeps his sword sheathed on his belt. He wears traditional ninja footwear. Hydrus is a young, relatively skinny male with short white hair with a cowlick and slanted green eyes, he also appears to have scales all over his body. He seems to be, underweight enough to warrant his ribs being slightly visual, as well as a clear outline of some other bones. He wears thigh-high boots and a high-collared jacket with a striped black and white shirt underneath, worn to reveal his is cinched at the waist and neck with two skinny belts in each location. When going out, he wears a solid-colored cape over his jacket and shirt.  
"Orion you have no right to talk to us like that. Now down to business. The Spirit King sent us as usually because he felt a disturbance in the balance of our world. I want to know who in their right mind had Obsidian keys and I want to know now." Coma Berenices yelled.  
"How dare you talk to my friends that way!" I yelled. She look at me and then back at my spirits.  
"Who is this. Another one of your pathetic summoner." She said again. My angry boiled, I held it back though, but first I smashed a table.  
"So help me. I don't know who you are and I don't care if you don't know who I am, but you know who my mother is. Does the name Layla Heartfilia ring a bell." I yelled. They look at me in awe and then bow down.  
"We are terribly sorry Princess of the Stars, Coma here doesn't know her place too well. I'm Gladius, this is Coma Berenices, and on the end is Hydrus." Gladius explained.

~Time skip 1 hour~  
A stare down between my spirits and those other spirits lasted for an hour. Till I broke it at least.  
"Oh and the Obsidian keys are Lena Monroe spirits. She's better know as the Spirit breaker in your realm and here my sister." I said.  
"Lena..has...obsidian keys." Hydrus said. The other spirits look at Hydrus like he just cuss up a storm.  
"What is she after first of all?" Gladius ask.  
"Just wanting to kill me and my unborn kids, take my magic, take the celestial dragon mark, and take my keys. Same as always." I explained.  
"Shouldn't Lena have the celestial dragon mark though?" Coma says and she looks through her book.  
"Nope, she was tainted by darkness when she was a baby, and its only the first-born. That's why my kids are special. It was foretold when I was still a baby that I would have twins that would obtain the mark even though one would be younger. Mom thinks it's because when I was born I had the purest heart the spirits saw and granted this upon me." Explained. Hydrus look at me and I continue "What I want to know is, you aren't silver, jeweled, golden, or obsidian keys. What exactly are you?"  
"We are 3/15 of the platinum keys. We are one of the strongest excluding Draco, Andromeda, and Phoenix." Coma explained. Then she added "Also Hydra."  
"She is not strong Coma." Hydrus hissed. I guess Hydra and Hydrus were brother and sister.  
"I see your still jealous of your sister becoming Cepheus wife. Cepheus mother is Cassiopeia and you see Andromeda is her daughter making Cepheus her sister. Andromeda is also the leader of the platinum keys just like Leo and Leo Minor are the leader of their sets of keys." Coma explained.  
"Coma that's enough now stop." Rose yelled.  
"Bite your tongue Rose the Petal. You are talking to the most powerful spirits there is. Plus we have a higher level of clearance than your." Coma yelled once again.  
"Actually you know as well as I do that planet keys and the elemental keys are far more powerful than you. Wait when was the last time you got out of the spirit world. At least I have a summoner your stuck in there all the time while I get to live my life free. Oh and you don't have a higher level of clearance. With the princess being my summoner I have a higher level." Rose retorted. Just as she said that Aquila, Lupus, Equuleus, Puella, Leo Minor, Sagitta. Sagitta has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wears a dark brown corset with light brown and light green jacket, light brown and light green mini skirt with dark brown belt that hangs off her hips. Light brown knee-high boots, light brown belt on her thigh and a single dark brown fingerless gloves on her right hand, and a crystal oval choker. Her bow becomes smaller and attaches to belt and her arrows hang off her left shoulder. I got her key last week.  
"So I see that you have all jeweled keys." Hydrus said.  
"Why are you here?" I ask them.  
"Lucy we sense the other four powers rising and we passed through the gate because we needed to make sure Lena wasn't attacking you. As we can see we've got the Platinum scum here." Leo Minor said.  
"We're the scum, that's the best thing I've heard in years from a Lion, at least it wasn't Leo he would try to flirt with every girl in this room. He's a pathetic excuse for a golden key." Coma exclaimed with a laugh.  
"That's it, by order of the princess these three Platinum keys are forbidden to return to earthland. Unless their masters summons them or I gain your key. Now return before my punishment becomes more worse." I yelled.  
"We are sorry princess, but we have higher orders from the King himself that we are not to return till the obsidian keys return." Gladius said. I growled.  
"Then you will suffer the consequences. Lupus darkness, Aquila Altair Wind Slash, Puella Pluviae de Corde, Leo Minor and sagitta cover Puella while she doing her spell, Rose Grass cover me and my guild mates, Orion tell us when they're going to attack us, Bastet dark ball, Lepus Winter freeze, Equuleus if one of the spirits get inured bring them behind the cover grass. Now attack." I ordered.

~2 hours Later~  
The fight continued for hours. Finally after most of my spirits got injured the fight stopped.  
"See they are weak. They can't stand match our power." Coma laugh.  
"If I could use my magic then maybe you wouldn't be here now." I yelled. A laugh went all through the room.  
"This is rich. The spoiled princess is being beat by her own subjects. You should bow down to me already Lucy Heartfilia." The voice said.  
"Lena." I hissed. My spirits disappeared because they were so badly damage, but the other spirits were still here.  
"So Lucy spirits were taken down. Much easier for me. Here meet Carina, Kraken, Corvus." She yelled. Carina looks like a statue. She doesn't have eyes, but she has a nose and a mouth. Her hair is dark drown in a bun with yellow and green ribbons with a white rose. She a gray and black off the shoulder dress with yellow and green rose print, and white ruffles on the shoulders and the bottom. Kraken is a tall buff young man with black hair, sea green eyes, and dark skin. He wears a tux like Leo, but he doesn't have a shirt showing his bare stomach. has messy brown hair, red and purple eyes, height which is shorter than Carina and a blank facial expression. He wears a black coat with dirty white feathers, dark gray slacks and shiny black shoes. Crows fly around him when summoned. The Platinum spirits puts a barrier between me and Lena.  
"The platinum spirits are taking up for the princess." Kraken hissed.  
"I hope you know Obsidian spirits that Lena my sister!" I yelled. They look at Lena then hiss.  
"I'm not her sister." Lena yelled back.  
"Mom had a friend to adopt Lena because she was tainted was darkness and knew if she got in contact with me, then I wouldn't be able to get the Celestial Dragon Mark." I explained.


	17. Chapter 17: The Truth

Chapter 17: The Truth  
~Lucy Prov  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Lena sneered. The Obsidian Spirits look at her and hissed.  
"You have a birth mark on your shoulder if it hasn't faded then it should be the sun. Mine in the same place and the same thing." I proclaimed. Lena pulled down her shirt so she could see her shoulder. Right on her shoulder was a sun birth mark. I spirits hiss and laugh.  
"This isn't possible. I'm not related to her. I'm not a princess." She yelled.  
"When we were babies a friend of mom, which was a spirit, saw Lena abusing a spirit in the near future. That spirit that saw that was Leo Minor and the spirit she was abusing was Leo. So to protect her brother she curse her to never be able to touch his key. During that time our mom got a prophecy about us. It told of me having kids and you fighting against me to kill me. She knew you had been tainted by darkness even before you were born. So to protect the family legacy and me, she change your last name and sent you to live with her friend. Did I tell it right Leo Minor?" I explained. As I finished Leo and Leo Minor passed through the gates.  
"Right Princess, I curse her to never hurt my brother. I didn't know she would hurt other spirits. I just saw my brother's future." Leo Minor said.  
"Good sis, but I can protect myself. I am older." Leo says as he hugs her.  
"Your older than me by a minute and you would have been Leo Minor if it wasn't for Aries. You know she loves you and that's why she got the Spirit King to make you Leo." She argued. Leo face was redder than Erza face.  
"No, no, no my mother wasn't the queen she wasn't even a mage. No!" Lena screamed. She grab her hair and was pulling on it. Then she continued, "Open Black Gate of the Horse, Arion. Get me out of here." The horse got her and the other spirits disappeared with her. I sigh. Leo and Leo Minor return and I fall back into a chair. I was relaxing until the platinum spirits walk up to me.  
"You had to drive her away didn't you." Coma said.  
"Quiet, you will not speak to me this way. Return to the Spirit World. I wouldn't have had to drive her off if my spirits weren't injured. Think before you attack my spirits." I boldly said.  
"My princess, we cannot return until Lena is captured." Gladius said.  
"No, force close Gladius the warrior, Coma Berenices the Berenices hair, and Hydrus the Male Water Serpent gates." I yelled and the spirits disappear. I slam my fist into the table. "I have to go to the Celestial Spirit World, and I'm not going taking no for an answer." I added. I open the portal and walk through.  
"How are you doing old friend." The king greeted.  
"Lets get down to business. I want to have a meeting with my mom, you, and the platinum keys." I said. He nodded and we walk to the conference hall. My mom and the spirits were already there.  
"Hi sweety why have you come here in your condition?" Mom ask.  
"I came here because of the Platinum keys. I don't appreciate being treat like dirt by Coma. I don't like being disobey when they don't have anything to worry about." I said.  
"Old friend is it true you treated the princess like dirt?" King ask. Coma tried to shrink in her seat.  
"Yeah and what of it." She snapped.  
"Sweety what did she call you?" Mother ask.  
"Pathetic, weak, and worthless. Then she blame me for Lena leaving once again. Then she called my friends/spirits pathetic and weak. I don't really appreciate that. I don't like it that they wanted to stay in my realm even though Lena was gone and theirs no way to find her, and I really don't like it when he other spirits stood there and let her talk like that." I proclaimed. The other spirits sat there and hide their faces.  
"What do you want us to do about it?" King ask.  
"I want Coma forbidden to return to earthland, unless her master summons her. That will be all." I demanded.  
"As you wish old friend." The king said. When he said that I was back in the guild with my friends. Natsu came up and kiss me and Happy broke it up by hugging me.  
"Lucy what happen my dear?" Gramps ask.  
"I put a little spirit in her place for saying somethings. She is now banished for returning to earthland unless she summoned by her master." I hissed. Natsu hug me and we sat me down on his lap. I felt more tired than usual and fell asleep in Natsu lap.

~Natsu Prov~  
Lucy fell asleep on my lap. Her head lies on my chest. I hear awe's from some people and I growled at them to stop. I rub Lucy back and she giggles a little.  
"Wendy why did Lucy fall asleep so fast?" I ask in a whispered tone.  
"Her magic is super unstable and the twins feed off her magic too so she must have used up a lot of magic. She should wake up in a few minutes though." She whispered. I brush Lucy hair out of her face. She look so peaceful while sleeping. I love Lucy so much. She snuggled more into my chest.  
"Looks like loser paradise gets more lovey dovey everyday doesn't it?" Gray ask.  
"Shut up Gray, Lucy needs to sleep." I whispered. Lucy began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and a slight blush creeps upon her cheeks after she sees her position. She stands up and looks at me.  
"How long have I've been out?" She ask.  
"About ten minutes. Maybe we should go home and put you to bed." I said. She nodded and we walk home.

~The Next Day~  
~Lucy Prov~  
The guild was as busy as ever. I felt amazing after last night sleep. I've been more energize sense becoming pregnant. Two more golden blinding lights appeared. It was Gladius and Hydrus again.  
"Princess we've found Lena once again." Gladius proclaim.  
"First that's great. Second I can't fight her. And Third she has a person that the guild wants first. A white hair chick, bring her here and give her to Mira." I demanded.  
"Princess you the only one able to defeat Lena." Gladius retorted.  
"Lena won't be defeat this time. She will come back, and we I'm ready, I will fight her." I exclaimed


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle is Near

I'd like to give a special thanks to Jessie. She's really help me a lot with this story. I know she will help me with the next 5 stories in this series.

Chapter 18: The Battle is Near  
~Lucy Prov~  
Gladius and Hydrus stayed close these past days.  
"Can you guys leave already. I've got enough protection as it is. I have my mate and my guild to protect me and I don't understand why your still here." I exclaimed.  
"Princess, its your moms order. Why I do not know though." Gladius said. The guild doors bust open and Wendy and Carla come in badly injure.  
"Wendy, Carla what happened?" I ask.  
"We were outside when the sky darken. Then out of nowhere we were attack by crows." Carla explained. Crows, sky darkens.  
"Its Corvus. This is bad." I say as I run out the door. The sky was as black as night. "Open gate of the Cat, Charm, Bastet, Puella." I chanted. I continued, "Bastet can you lift the darkness, and Puella heal Wendy and Carla, then put up a barrier."  
"Lucy we don't need a barrier." Gray yelled earning a few 'yeah'.  
"I know were strong, but I know the strength of spirits. If Laxus can't beat me then we have no chance of being them. See my magic comes for spirits and the celestial world. Think of me the center of their magic. I get it all." I explained.  
"I agree with Lucy, she's the only one that knows the true strength of Celestial Spirits. I think Lucy might know some things about something to take them down though." Erza said.  
"Okay like you know there's 5 tiers. When there's more. Bronze, which is the least powerful, Sliver, which are more powerful than Bronze. Then Jeweled Keys which are more powerful, then Golden or Zodiac keys. Then Platinum which Hydrus and Gladius are. Next, okay I'm breaking a ton of laws by telling you this is, Elemental keys..." I got cut off.  
"Lucy that can't be right. Elemental keys are just legends." Gramps intervened.  
"Actually they're not. They were so powerful the Celestial King destroyed last set. Then there's Pla...Crystal keys." I said.  
"Lucy what were you going to say before that?" Juvia ask.

"I'm not authorize to tell that out loud. Maybe when I gain those keys, but for now I can't tell you." I said.  
"It's okay Lucy, you don't have to tell us." Natsu says as he walks up to me.  
"I need to think right now on what our battle plan is, but for now everyone needs to stay in the barrier, except for Gladius and Hydrus. I need you two to go back to the Spirit World so you can replenish your magic." I commanded.

~2 hours Later~  
I pace back and forth in me and Natsu office. I felt a crack and looks outside. The darkness was back again and the barrier was crack. The began to shake and screams were heard. I race down the stairs and horror fell upon my eyes. Everyone was out cold and Lena stood overtop of Natsu. I run to hit Lena, but when I made contact we both was transfer to another place.

~Natsu Prov~  
I see Lucy and Lena transported somewhere else. I brush off the ashes off myself. I look around the guild see it burn and in ashes. I walk around the guild trying to wake up everyone, but no one would wake up. I see everyone is almost dead. Lucy gone and we only have two platinum spirits to help us. What are we going to do.


	19. Chapter 19: Searching

Chapter 19: Searching  
~Natsu Prov~  
Lucy disappeared. I look at all the injured guild members. How am I suppose to help them. Lucy would be able them with her spirits. I her a jingle and turn around and see Lucy keys shining through the rubble. No she lost her keys. She can't defend herself. I pick up her keys and start flipping through them.  
"Puella, Gemini, Lupus, and Equuleus please help." I said. A dim light flashed and the spirits appeared.  
"Natsu, how are you?" Puella ask.  
"Fine, because I know Lucy will be okay as long as I'm looking for her, but what about you?" I ask.  
"Well the spirits are all sad. The queen has lock her castle, only letting Andromeda in. The world has become darker too. No spirits has felt cheerful since it. It also effecting summoner too, to the point were no spirit has been summoned." Lupus explained as he change into human form.  
"Right, well I need your help to save Lucy. Puella I need you to heal Wendy, that girl right there, after that start helping Wendy heal people. Gemini, I know Wendy will get tired so can you transformed into Wendy and help healing with the injured. Lupus, Lucy scent has vanished and I need your help to find it." I explained. Puella ran over to Wendy and healed her. Wendy woke up in a daze, like she forgot everything.  
"Wait what happen." Wendy yelled. I ran over to her.  
"Its okay Wendy. Lena attack and Lucy was kidnapped, but right now we need to heal the guild so we can get Lucy back. So will you start healing the other? Puella and Gemini will help you." I said. Wendy nodded and went straight to healing. After healing for a while. Some of the guild members were healed.  
"I have to get Porlyusica to help with the rest, but it wont take long." Wendy yelled as she ran out of the guild.  
"Natsu, I've found Lucy scent. It heads into the west forest." Lupus said as he disappeared. I look at the guild members that have been healed. Puella and Gemini were finishing up and then returning.  
"Natsu, whats the plan?" Erza ask.  
"I don't know. Lena has the upper hand right now. We can't do anything dangerous or Lucy good as dead. Okay, right now we have three of our more powerful members are pregnant and one's missing." I said.

~Lucy Prov~  
I couldn't see anything. A black mist covered everything.  
"So Lucy do you like the darkness?" Lena ask sarcastically. I shivered in fear. Natsu please find me.  
"Star dragon roar!" I yelled, but my spell didn't work.  
"Using your magic is pointless. When you touch me I took all your magic." Lena snickered. The darkness lift and Lena was sitting on a black throne and my arms were in shackles. She scan over me then yelled, "Where's your keys!" I sigh in relief. My keys most of dropped when I ran to attack her. "Fine if you don't have your keys, then I will take your powers." She added. A purple light surrounds me and pain shoots through me. I scream. The pain was unbearable. "Yes scream some more Lucy!" She yelled once again. Darkness fell upon me, and I was out.

~Natsu Prov~  
"Lucy!" I screamed. Pain shot through me.  
"Natsu whats wrong." Erza said.  
"Lucy being hurt." I screamed once again.


	20. Chapter 20: The Finaly Battle Part 1

Chapter 20: The Final Battle Part 1  
~Lucy Prov~  
I wake up in the same room I was before.  
"So you decided to wake up." Lena said. I look at her and then look at myself. My tattoo's were gone. Scratches and blood covered my skin. "You know your powers are really something. I've never been this powerful before."  
"Lena you can't control my magic. You have to have a pure heart." I yelled. Her eyes turn black as night. Darkness surrounds me once again. With one bright flash she brought me to my knees.  
"You don't call this control. You're pathetic. I just brought you down with one hit." She yelled in fury. Another flash hit me and I was out.

~Natsu Prov~  
I couldn't sense Lucy anymore. Did I loose her? Sadness washes over me. I couldn't feel her pain anymore. No! I can't think like this. I know Lucy alive still.  
"Okay, I need only five people to come with me, plus the two Platinum keys. Erza, Mira, Luxus, Wendy, and Gajeel come with me. The rest stay here. I doubt she will attack the guild, but just incase." I explained. They nodded and we were out the door.  
"Natsu, what do you know of Lucy condition?" Erza ask.  
"I can't feel her pain anymore. Either her magic is gone, or she passed out. Right now we need to get there fast." I said. We ran as fast as we could. Night fell fast. As we approach the west forest, we saw her hide out. Darkness surrounded it. Mira sank into the shadows and Wendy covered us with the air.  
"Its now or never!" Erza yelled. We rushed into the inky darkness.

~Lucy Prov~  
I felt magic energy as I woke up. I also heard wails and screams. The door shatters into a million pieces. Dust block my vision. After it died down Erza, Mira, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Gladius, Hydrus, and Natsu stood in the doorway. I look at them in awe, because they were able to beat the dark spirits.  
"Lucy!" They screamed. They ran over to me and Mira smashed the chains. I rubbed my wrist. Natsu help me up, and let me lean on him.  
"Well, well, well isn't this a pretty picture. Come join the party." Lena snickered. A black blast took down everyone but Natsu, Mira and I. "Mira I have a present for you." she yelled once again. Lisanna came out of the shadows. Lisanna started attacking her sister. "Now for you two!" She added. A bright light flash once again and I was slammed against the wall. Natsu was just a few feet away from me, on the ground.  
"Natsu!" I screamed. Natsu was out of it, and so were the others. I saw in the corner of my eye Mira and Lisanna were both on the ground. I had to do something, but what. I had no magic, no keys, and my friends were out of it. I bow my head and wipe my tears from my eyes. No more crying. I have to save everyone.  
"Giving up so easily?" Lena said. I don't know what to do. I see Natsu stand up and walk over to me.

~Natsu Prov~  
Lucy is the only one who can beat Lena. I know what I have to do. I stand up and walk over to Lucy. She looks at me with concern. I hug her. When I let go, I kiss her for the last time. With this kiss I gave her hope and love. I breath for the finally time and fall down.

~Lucy Prov~  
Natsu kissed me. With that kiss he gave me power. He falls down.  
"Natsu!" I scream. He stop breathing. "No!" I screamed once again. Tear stream down my face.  
"Well looks like her gave up his life for your. Pathetic."Lena said. I ignore her.  
"No, you can't leave." I whisper and fall on my knees. He can't. "Spirits, if you can hear me please help." I yelled. I felt of surge of magic and it corse through my vains. Natsu gave me his magic. I felt more magic flow through me. A golden glow appeared on me.  
"This can't be. I took all your magic." Lena yelled. She look at me once again. "Your idiot mate gave you his magic." She gasp.

_**What going to happen with Lucy. Is Natsu really dead**_


	21. Chapter 21: The Final Battle Part 2

_**Hey guys, this is the final chapter of Dragon's Mark. I know it kind of ends with differently, but there is 5 more parts to this story. Just wait for the next story to this. **_

__Chapter 21: The Finaly Battle Part 2  
Previously~  
With my last kiss, I gave her love and hope.  
With his kiss, he gave me power.

~Lucy Prov~  
Lena stared at me while I regain my magic. Natsu head rest on my lap. He was dead and I didn't know what to do.  
"Spirits, please help me. Don't let him stay dead." I pleaded once again. Then I was in a trance.

_**~Stardust love made the heavens~**_

_**~Healing, Love, Hope, and Faith~**_

_**~Divine stars hear every call~**_

_** ~88 stars show me the wonder star~**_

_**~Shine- Stardust Heart Kiss~**_

A bright pink star full down from the heavens. It landed in the palm of my hands. I felt the warmth it gave off. I crush the star in my hands. I hold the pink dust in my hands. There was only one thing this dust did. I sprinkle that dust on Natsu. It sinks into him. In a few seconds his eyes flutter open.  
"Natsu!" I whispered as I hugged him.  
"Lucy how is this possible?" He ask.  
"I think I did a new spell and it healed you." I said.  
"So the pathetic mate was saved. So the spirit king actually anwser your call. Your still too weak to defeat me." Lena interrupted. Golden stars wrap around me like before. They take their place on my skin and I feel more powerful. Fire surrounds Natsu and he regains his magic once again.  
"We can do anything." I said.  
"As long as were together." Natsu finished my sentence.  
"You will not defeat me. Dark Blast." Lena yelled. It was too late for Lena though.  
"Star Barrier." I chanted. The attack bounce off the barrier and hit Lena. She flew back and hit the wall.  
"Fire Dragon/Star Dragon Roar." We said together. Lena dodge the beautiful ruby and golden colored spell.  
"Lucy here." Natsu says as he threw me my keys. He had them this whole time. "Call out all the jeweled keys." He yelled. With one hand on all my jeweled keys and the other on my heart.  
"Open the gates of all the Jeweled Keys." I chanted. A really bright light flashed and they all appeared. Standing side by side they face Lena. "Attack how you want to, but don't kill her. That's Natsu and mine job." I ordered.  
"Regulus Bright Beam, Shadow Claw, Snowy Slash, High Speed Impact, Sleepy Pollen, Territory of Nature, Dark Ball, Tarazed Winds, Sharp Love, Ice Arrows." They yelled together and their spells flew at Lena. She dodge some and got hit by many. She lie helpless on the ground as Natsu and I approach her.  
"Puella, take Lepus, Bastet, and Leo Minor with you and heal my injured guild members. If someone attacks you have them to attack. Just don't stop healing. The rest of you can return." I said.  
"Ready for the final blow, Lucy?" Natsu ask.  
"Yes!" I exclaimed. Just as we were about to attack, Gladius and Hydrus appeared. "What are you doing here?" I hissed.  
"Lena is being imprisoned in the Celestial Spirit World. Ordered by the Queen and The King." Gladius explained.  
"Fine, but don't let her escape." I said. They grab Lena and with one bright flash, they were gone. I fall down to my knees. I was drained. Keeping all ten jeweled gates open was hard. Natsu scoop me up.  
"Mistress, we have healed your friends, but the others decided to carry them back to the guild." Puella said.  
"Its fine and thank you. You can return now." I said. Natsu carries me back to the guild. It didn't take long for us to get back.  
"Lucy!" They yelled as they rushed up to me.  
"She's fine, but princess needs her rest." Natsu said.

~1 Month Later~  
We celebrated our victory. Things went back to normal. Except me getting fatter. At least it seemed that way. I still haven't fuly recovered from the fight with Lena.  
"Lucy." Erza said as she snapped me back to reality.  
"Sorry, I feel a disturbance in the Spirit World." I said.  
"Lucy its probably the Obsidian Spirits again. I wouldn't worry." Gray says.  
"Yeah, your right." I agreed. Natsu at me with a reassuring expression. Natsu and I walk out of the guild.  
"Lucy, I love you." Natsu whispered.  
"I love you too Natsu." I whispered back.

_**~Find out what happens next in Platinum Star~**_


End file.
